Apuesta
by MissBel92
Summary: Butch es un mujeriego nato por esto sus hermanos lo retan a mantener una relación seria con una sola chica por dos semanas. El acepta, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo lo que creyó seria un simple juego dio un giro inesperado para él. Mini-Fic BuchXKaoru (mencion: BrickXMomoko - BoomerXMiyako)
1. Chapter 1

**H**_ola, estoy de vuelta... ahora con un mini-fic, creo va a ser de mas o menos cinco capítulos (es lo que planeo). En fin espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer: **LasPPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Tipo:** Romance, Friendship.

**Genero:** Mini-Fic; AU.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo Uno<em>**

Se encontraban tres apuestos adolescentes charlando y bromeando entre ellos, estos eran: Brick, Butch y Boomer. Ellos eran conocidos en el colegio básicamente por ser los más queridos por las chicas, además de ser deportistas y bromistas.

Como no podía ser de otra manera ahora mismo hablaban de chicas, todos siempre salían con diferentes chicas y luego lo hablaban entre ellos –Hombres.

-Por favor chicos, ustedes saben perfectamente que yo puedo tener a cualquier chica, en cualquier momento y lugar.

-Si puede ser, pero yo soy el mejor –le dijo su pelirrojo hermano

-¡Claro que no! Que dices, todo el mundo sabe que el más apuesto de los tres soy yo –le rebatió el moreno, muy seguro de si mismo.

-El que seas más mujeriego no significa que seas el más apuesto –hablo el más joven de los tres.

-Aunque les pese soy mucho más atractivo que ustedes dos juntos y para que les quede claro no soy mujeriego, simplemente todavía no encontré a la indicada –se defendió nuevamente Butch

-No me hagas reír... Tú no serias capaz de salir con una misma chica por más de una semana.

-Brick tiene razón –dijo ahora el rubio, estando de acuerdo con su hermano mayor– ¿Tu relación más larga cuanto duro? ¿Tres días?

-Si puedo mantener una relación seria por más de una semana si quiero.

-¿A si? ¿Apuestas? –lo reto el mayor de los tres con una sonrisa socarrona

-Claro. Lo que quieran.

-Está bien... Sal con... –Brick le dedico una mirada complice a su hermano menor y luego se giró hacia su moreno hermano nuevamente–. Kaoru, sal con Kaoru por dos semanas completas y Boomer y yo haremos todo lo que nos digas por todo un mes, –termino de hablar el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Kaoru...Kaoru Matsubara? –dijo un escéptico Butch, no podía creer que sus hermanos le retaran a salir justamente con esa chica, si es que la podía llamar chica, es decir, no es que fuera malo pero Kaoru era totalmente lo apuesto a todas las chicas con las que el haya salido antes, ella era un tanto bruta, le gustaba jugar al futbol, utilizaba siempre ropa holgada, siempre estaba con los chicos y hasta peleaba con ellos; ella más que una chica parecía un chico y no es precisamente la clase de chica con la que le gustaría que lo vieran, mucho menos en la escuela.

-Sí, ella misma ¿qué sucede, acaso no te atreves? O sabes que ella jamás se fijaría en ti.

-Ella estaría agradecida de que alguien como yo se fije en ella.

-Entonces ¿qué? –lo presiono su pelirrojo hermano, secundado por el menor.

-Acepto, pero… –dijo el moreno mirando brevemente a cada uno de sus hermanos–. Si gano, además quiero la mitad de sus mesadas.

-Está bien. Si tu ganas nosotros seremos tus ''sirvientes'' por un mes y te daremos la mitad de nuestra mesada, pero si pierdes… tu nos servirás a nosotros, además de darnos la mitad de tu masada a cada uno –dijo Brick mirando a los ojos a su hermano mediano, mientras este asentía; el trato ya estaba hecho.

-Ok... Suerte hermano –hablo Boomer sonriendo y el junto a Brick se alejaron del lugar, dejando a un Butch un tanto perdido, pensando en cómo haría para acercarse a esa chica. Nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con ella y tenía la leve sospecha de que él no era precisamente de su agrado.

Al día siguiente en el colegio Butch llego junto a sus hermanos dispuesto a ganar esa apuesta, por eso al llegar allí se detuvo un momento e hizo una vista panorámica hasta encontrar a la chica que lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche y no precisamente porque quisiera; luego de un breve momento la vio charlando junto a otros chicos, después de darle una breve mirada a sus hermanos quienes sonreían se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, cuando ya estaba acercándose, a un paso, apunto de llamarla, la joven de cabello corto azabache se alejó corriendo hacia la puerta de la institución en donde se encontraban sus mejores amigas llamándola, dejando a Butch parado -según él y sus hermanos que se reían a mas no poder- como un idiota.

-¡Vaya! Sí que eres irresistible –le dijo Brick cuando se acercó junto a Boomer hacia el moreno, sin cesar del todo las risas.

-Lo que sucede es que sus estúpidas amigas se metieron, sino en este momento estaríamos juntos –se defendió Butch un tanto molesto, por las burlas de sus hermanos.

-Claro, claro –le dio la razón el rubio aun con una sonrisa asomada en su rostro.

-No me des la razón como a los tontos –el moreno estaba cada vez más molesto.

Una vez en clase Butch volvió a reunir valor, ahora iría y se sentaría a su lado; cuando ya estaba cerca su compañero Mitch paso rápidamente por su lado y se sentó al lado de Kaoru, dejando nuevamente así a un Butch parado -ahora no solo enfrente de sus hermanos sino también de todos sus compañeros que se encontraban en su sitio y lo miraban curiosamente- como el más grande idiota, y lo peor de todo era que la chica en cuestión no se dio ni por enterada.

Dio un suspiro y continúo su camino hacia el fondo del salón en donde se sentó y evito a toda costa mirar a Brick y Boomer que seguramente se encontraban riendo.

Cuando sonó el timbre para ir al recreo todos salieron y Butch ahora haría un nuevo intento para acercarse a Kaoru, parecía que todo iba bien, él estaba yendo hacia ella que se encontraba en las canchas entrenando un poco. No había nadie a su alrededor y esperaba que continuara así, una vez estuvo cerca solo se quedó ahí parado, la verdad era que no sabía muy bien que decirle, algo extraño ya que él siempre tenía algo que decirle a las chicas, sin embargo tenia claro que esa joven de ojos esmeralda no era igual a las demás y no caería fácilmente con un simple '' ¡Hola Linda! '' acompañado de una sonrisa... No, estaba seguro que eso con ella no funcionaria.

* * *

><p>Kaoru estaba entrenando algunos saques de tenis, cuando noto que alguien se acercaba, al principio creyó que serían sus amigas pero luego se dio cuenta de su error, quien se hallaba allí era nada más y nada menos que Butch Him uno de los chicos -según sus compañeras y hasta sus mejores amigas- más deseados junto a sus hermanos.<p>

Ella no podía creer como las chicas se podrían fijar en alguien tan arrogante como el, sus hermanos -Brick y Boomer- también podían llegar a ser algo arrogantes, pero solo en contadas ocasiones, de hecho siempre que hablaba con ellos se les hacía de lo más simpáticos -de hecho sus mejores amigas Momoko y Miyako morían por esos dos chicos-, sin embargo el moreno era diferente.

Ella continuo entrenando como si nada, sin embargo después de un largo rato el continuaba ahí, así que la joven no aguanto más.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –le pregunto con la menor delicadeza, no le agradaba que la estén mirando y mucho menos ese chico tan desagradable.

-Eh... no, yo –estaba por contestarle el chico, ya que lo había tomado desprevenido; la había visto tan concentrada que no pensó que haya notado que hubiera algo a su alrededor siquiera.

-Entonces me podrías hacer el favor de marcharte, me molesta tu presencia –le volvió a hablar mirándolo a la cara muy seria.

-Yo solo querí… –intento volver a hablar el chico, sin embargo fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-¿Sabes qué? No me interesa, mejor me largo yo –dijo Kaoru y sin más se retiró tranquilamente de la cancha de entrenamiento.

-Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé –se dijo el joven moreno, sin embargo ahora agradecido de que no haya ningún testigo y mucho menos alguno de sus hermanos–. Ok... Es evidente que no le caigo muy bien que digamos. ¿Qué puedo hacer? –en ese momento sonó el timbre nuevamente para regresar a clase, después pensaría en algo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el ojiverde caminaba por un pasillo a la hora de salida de la escuela sin querer escucho una conversación.<p>

-Es tan lindo –suspiro una joven–. Con ese pelo y esos ojos y y y...

-Ya basta me tienes harta, las dos me tienen hasta acá de lo hermosos y guapos y no sé qué más de Brick y Boomer, si tanto les gustan por que no van y se los dicen –hablo una voz ahora muy molesta a la que Butch reconoció como la voz de Kaoru, entonces las otras chicas eran sus amigas Momoko y Miyako, poco a poco se le fue asomando una sonrisa; ahora si tenía un plan, sabía exactamente como acercarse a esa chica tan difícil.

Se quedó un momento más y luego de una rato escucho como Kaoru se marchaba dejando a sus amigas, en ese momento el aprovecho y se acercó a ellas.

-Hola chicas –las saludo con una sonrisa algo amigable aunque sin embargo tenía un toque pícaro.

-¡Hola! –lo saludaron las jóvenes algo sorprendidas ya que en los años que iban juntos a clase jamás habían entablado conversación alguna.

-No es que sea metiche ni nada, pero por pura casualidad escuche que... –se detuvo un momento para mirar primero a una y luego a otra–. ¿A ustedes les gustan mis hermanos?

-¿Qué? Claro que no –respondieron las dos jóvenes al unísono totalmente nerviosas mirando hacia todos lados observando si alguien por allí estaría escuchando.

-Chicas, chicas. No es necesario que intenten negarlo, el acabo de escuchar, sin querer claro está. Yo solo pasaba por acá y bueno. Pero no se tienen porque preocupar. Somos amigos ¿no?

-¿Amigos? –pronunciaron nuevamente al unísono las jóvenes.

-¡Claro! Y les prometo que no le diré nada a mis hermanos ni a nadie –les dijo el moreno con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿De veras? –hablo entusiasmada la joven de cabellera rubia, el moreno simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo la otra joven de mirada rosada lo miraba con desconfianza, no es que ellas no quisieran que los muchachos se enteraran de lo que sentían por ellos, al contrario sin embargo todavía no estaban lo suficientemente preparadas y definitivamente no querían que se enteraran por otra persona.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto esta de repente–. Porque dudo que guardes silencio sin nada a cambio.

-Bueno... Ahora que lo mencionas, si quiero algo -le respondió Butch a la muchacha como quien no quiere la cosa. Ahora las jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que me ayuden a salir con Kaoru –les dijo muy serio y las observo alternativamente esperando una respuesta, sin embargo las chicas luego de un breve momento en silencio comenzaron a reír con ganas-. ¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen? Estoy hablando en serio –hablo nuevamente Butch un tanto molesto por la reacción de esas dos.

-Disculpa, pero... es una broma ¿verdad? -le dijo la pelirroja, Momoko.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? –le respondió el con otra pregunta.

-¿Hablas en serio? –le pregunto ahora la joven de ojos celestes, Miyako.

-Claro que hablo en serio, quiero que me ayuden a acercarme a Kaoru –les dijo ahora intentando serenarse un poco.

-Pero… ¿Porque? Es decir Vamos al mismo salón desde hace tres años y jamás hablaste con ella.

-Por eso mismo Momoko, porque nunca hablamos no sé cómo acercarme a ella.

-Pero... ¿Porque ahora? ¿Cuál es el truco? –le pregunto la rubia, ahora si desconfiando de las intenciones del moreno.

-No hay ningún truco –respondió este, mientras pensaba que tendría que sacar sus mejores dotes de actuación e improvisación para convencer a Momoko y a Miyako de que sus intenciones eran buenas-. Ella... Me gusta –dijo algo bajito–. Y antes que digan nada, eso de salir con chicas... Solo lo hacía para llamar su atención, para que se pusiera celosa, pero ahora me di cuenta que nada de eso funcionó. Por eso ahora quiero acercarme a ella, que me mire y sepa quién soy –término de hablar Butch con tono lastimero y la vista en el suelo, suplicando para sus adentros que esas dos le creyeran lo que acababa de decir.

-Oh… que dulce –le dijo Miyako–. ¿No lo crees Momoko?

-mmmn...nunca creí que fueras esa clase de chico –le dijo ella medio seria, el esperaba que no se avivara y se diera cuenta que todo era un verso de aquellos –. Pero si, si es muy tierno –finalizo la joven de mirada rosa con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Me van a ayudar? –pregunto el joven mostrando un de duda.

-Claro que sí. Cuenta con nosotras –le dijo Miyako.

-Nos ocuparemos de todo. Ya verás cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kaoru caerá rendida a tus pies –le aseguro ahora la pelirrojo muy segura de si misma.

-Muchas gracias chicas –dijo Butch, mostrando una ''dulce'' sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba que saltaba de alegría, con la ayuda de esas dos le sería más fácil lograr salir con esa chica y ganarle la apuesta a sus hermanos.

-De nada, pero ahora debemos irnos ya es tarde... Nos vemos mañana.

-Y empezaremos un plan para que puedas estar con Kaoru, no te preocupes –se despidieron ambas jóvenes de él.

-Claro... Hasta mañana –las saludo Butch mientras veía como las dos jóvenes se alejaban, luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su hogar ahora si con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Oh si... Ya podía ver a sus hermanos haciendo todo lo que les pidiera, además de la mitad de sus mesadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>_Espero poder actualizar el fin de semana. Me gustaría que comenten y si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decírmelo._

_De cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado :) . _

_Bss y Abrazos_

_ Bel. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Dos<strong>_

Al día siguiente Kaoru se encontraba camino hacia el colegio junto a Momoko y Miyako, si bien eran muy diferentes y cualquiera que las viera no creería que se hablasen siquiera, ellas eran las mejores amigas, se conocían desde que iban al jardín y jamás se separaron.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que se asustó un poco al escuchar el grito que pego su hiperactiva amiga Momoko.

-Hey... Butch. Hola –grito está llamando la atención no solo del chico en cuestión sino también de otros jóvenes que ya se encontraban por ahí alrededor, en la entrada del colegio. Tanto Butch como Kaoru miraron confundidos a Momoko y Miyako que lo saludaban, sin embargo el joven luego pasada la sorpresa, capto la intención de las chicas y se fue acercando a ellas mientras sonreía.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? –dijo cuando ya se halló junto a ellas.

-¡Bien! ¿Y tú? Qué casualidad vernos acá –dijo Momoko rápidamente sonriendo, mientras Miyako la secundaba también sonriendo y asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Kaoru si hace un momento estaba algo confundida, ahora estaba totalmente perdida. ¿Cómo era posible que sea una casualidad verse en la puerta del colegio, en un día de clases?

-Si... Bueno –trato de contestar el moreno al darse cuenta de lo mismo que Kaoru.

-No importa... Miyako me acompañas a comprar unos chocolates –le hablo ahora Momoko a su amiga.

-Claro, vamos –y cuando las chicas ya se estaban por ir Kaoru iba a ir con ellas, sin embargo su amiga la detuvo–. Tu quédate… aquí… con Butch –al terminar de decir eso inmediatamente dio media vuelta y junto a Momoko salieron corriendo.

-¿Eh…? –la morena estaba totalmente perdida, ¿ahora que les pasaba a sus amigas? Luego de un breve momento miro al moreno.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto el con simpatía. La joven lo miro un momento y luego se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra-. Si... yo también estoy bien –se respondió el mismo por lo bajo.

-Vaya realmente lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¡Eh! –le dijo su hermano Brick mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro. El junto a Boomer habían sido testigos de lo sucedido desde una distancia prudente y cuando vieron que Butch se quedó solo, se acercaron a él.

-Sí... Muy bien. En verdad eres... ¿cómo dijiste?... Irresistible –le dijo ahora su rubio hermano burlonamente, mientras sonreía junto al mayor y Butch se mantenía muy serio.

-búrlense, búrlense y ríanse todo lo que quieran, que después voy a ser yo quien se ría, cuando ustedes dos tengan que hacer lo que yo les diga por todo un mes y me den su dinero. ¡Ja! -finalizo Butch, para después retirarse del lugar.

Cuando iba por el pasillo Momoko y Miyako lo interceptaron.

-Qu...

-Tienes que ir ahora mismo al salón y sentarte junto a Kaoru, ella ya está ahí –le dijo apresuradamente Momoko.

-Pero aun no sonó el timbr... –estaba diciendo él, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la otra joven.

-Por eso mismo tienes que ir ahora, de un momento a otro tocara el timbre y otro podría ganarte –dijo muy confiada de sus palabras.

-Está bien –les dijo y se dirigió camino hacia su salón de clase.

Así el joven entro al salón y observo por un momento a la chica que parecía estar concentrada en algo muy importante. Tomo algo de aire y se fue acercando lentamente al banco junto a ella. Una vez se hubo sentado se pudo escuchar el timbre de ingreso a clase y vio como todos sus compañeros iban ubicándose en su sitio.

Mientras esperaban a que su maestro llegase todos allí se dedicaron a charlar, ''descansar'', terminar o empezar alguna tarea, etc… el vio como sus hermanos lo miraban con un pequeño rastro de burla, después vio a las amigas de Kaoru que lo miraban con una gran sonrisa instándolo a que le diga algo -esas chicas sin lugar a dudas no conocían el significado de la vergüenza o discreción, a ese paso todo el mundo se iba a dar cuenta que él está ''interesado'' en Kaoru- él se acomodó bien y se quedó ahí mirándola, honestamente no sabía que decir, esa chica realmente lo ponía nervioso.

Por otro lado Kaoru ya cansada de la mirada del chico, solo deseaba que el maldito profesor entrara por esa puerta enseguida, entonces levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –tomo la palabra ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estoy en clase –contesto hábilmente el moreno.

-mmn ok –dio un suspiro ella por la respuesta del chico–. Entonces ¿Qué haces sentado a mi lado?

-Uno se puede sentar en donde quiere ¿no? –volvió a responder el ahora con una leve sonrisa al ver que la muchacha comenzaba a alterarse un poco.

-Claro, como digas –le respondió la joven después de cerrar los ojos y dar un profundo respiro para luego continuar haciendo sus cosas.

-No sabía que dibujarás... –hablo el moreno nuevamente después de un rato–. ¿Que dibujas? –Volvió a preguntar un segundo después–. ¿Dibujas mucho? – mientras él hablaba y hablaba Kaoru cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba, parecía que su maldito profesor no vendría-. Lo haces muy bien.

-Butch... –Dijo la joven levantando la mirada y observando al joven, en verdad se estaba aguantando las ganas de darle una paliza.

-¿Si? –le pregunto el medio sonriendo creyendo que al fin había logrado llamar la atención de la chica.

-Podrías por favor evitar hablarme. Te lo agradecería muchísimo –le dijo todo eso con una falsa sonrisa para luego volver a lo suyo.

Butch se quedó sin habla… Bueno, al menos sus interacciones van en aumento; en la entrada solo lo miro y ahora ya le pidió un favor -que no le hable, pero bueno es un favor al fin y al cabo-. Igualmente era el primer día todavía tenía algo de tiempo.

* * *

><p>En el recreo Momoko y Miyako invitaron a Butch a sentarse junto a ellas, si bien el quería ir junto a ellas para acercarse a Kaoru no estaba tan feliz por esas dos chicas, sin lugar a dudas esas dos eran como dos cotorras y lo peor de todo era que lograban avergonzar a uno en un tiempo récord, por eso mismo sin pensárselo dos veces tomo a sus hermanos y los arrastro junto a el a la mesa de las tres amigas. Estos al tomarlos desprevenidos no pudieron hacer nada y se dejaron arrastrar por su hermano, cuando se detuvo ambos chicos observaron la mesa en la cual se encontraban y a sus acompañantes, estas a su vez se quedaron sin habla al ver a Brick y Boomer.<p>

-Hola... Espero no les moleste que haya traído a mis hermanos –dijo Butch –a ver si ahora con sus hermanos en frente de ellas paraban de hablar un poco.

-No claro que no... Como crees –hablo Momoko algo nerviosa evitando mirar a Brick–. Hola chicos, siéntense.

-Hola –saludaron asintiendo–. Gracias –dijeron el pelirrojo y el rubio al unísono mientras se sentaban.

Luego de un momento en silencio y de muchas miradas curiosas debido al hecho de que estén los seis juntos en la misma mesa cuando hasta ayer parecía que ninguno se percataba del otro.

Kaoru ya cansada de esto y al saber a ciencia cierta que sus amigas no abrirían la boca debido a Brick y Boomer, levanto la mirada y observo a sus acompañantes, después fijo su vista en el pelirrojo por un momento.

-¿Terminaste la composición para la clase de Música? –tenía que iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación de cualquier modo y el pelirrojo era a quien más conocía por compartir algunas materias extracurriculares y le caía bastante bien a decir verdad.

-Más o menos. Todavía me falta la última parte... Igualmente no la tenemos que entregar hasta el viernes. ¿Y tú? –le contesto el pelirrojo contento de que alguien haya iniciado una conversación y más cuando era algo de su interés.

A Brick, la morena le agradaba bastante y de alguna manera se sentía algo culpable por la apuesta que hizo con su hermano, sin embargo estaba convencido -por lo poco que la conocía- que ella no caería ante Butch, era consciente de la habilidad de su hermano con las chicas, pero Kaoru era diferente y esperaba no haberse equivocado.

-Ya la termine –le contesto ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿En serio? –le pregunto algo sorprendido–. ¿Podrías enseñármela?

-Claro y si quieres te puedo ayudar con lo que te falta –le ofreció ella.

-Buenísimo... ¿Porque no vamos ahora?

-Claro –le contesto ella, mientras se levantaba de su sitio al igual que Brick, mientras Butch miraba algo sorprendido a su hermano al igual que Momoko–. Nos vemos luego chicos –así los dos jóvenes se fueron juntos.

Butch ahora estaba totalmente molesto sin embargo no lo mostraba, no podía creer que su hermano se fuera así como si nada con la chica que se supone tiene que conquistar, sin lugar a dudas estaba jugando sucio para que el pierda esa apuesta, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que se iba a rendir, el ganaría esa apuesta y sus hermanos tendrían que servirle.

Así que se levantó de su lugar e iba a continuar el camino que tomaron Brick y Kaoru.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto el rubio.

-Con Brick y Kaoru... No sé ustedes, pero me dieron ganas de escuchar esas composiciones –respondió el simplemente.

-Yo también voy –dijo Momoko saltando de su asiento.

Ambos rubios se miraron y después se pararon siguiendo los cuatro el camino que habían tomado hace un rato Brick y Kaoru.

Al llegar al salón de música todos entraron de repente.

-En serio te quedo increíble –le estaba diciendo Brick a la morena.

-¡Gracias! Igual a ti –le devolvió la gentileza ella. Ambos jóvenes estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Sí, muy b... –cuando el ojiverde estaba por hablar, el timbre de regreso a clase sonó, por lo cual Brick y Kaoru se levantaron y salieron del salón sin decir palabra alguna ni percatarse de la presencia de los demás; un breve segundo después los rubios los siguieron y al final solo quedaron Butch y Momoko, uno bastante enojado y la otra un poco triste–. Muy bien, es evidente que algo no está saliendo bien con su plan, parece que a Kaoru no le intereso y... prefiere a mi hermano –dijo algo histérico aunque disimulándolo bastante.

-No parece... No le interesas y prefiere a Brick –le contesto la pelirroja sin ningún tipo de consideración, por lo cual ahora si Butch la miro bastante molesto sin tratar de ocultarlo siquiera.

-Vaya... Muchas gracias –le dijo sarcásticamente–. ¿Creí que a ti te gustaba él? –le pregunto el, luego de un momento.

-Si me gusta, pero si él prefiere a Kaoru, yo no puedo hacer nada –le respondió ella simplemente.

-Claro que no la prefiere el solo… solo lo hace por... –estaba por decir lo de la apuesta, sin embargo se calló antes de decir nada.

-¿Por? –lo insto ella a continuar lo que estaba por decir.

-Por molestarme –dijo el moreno lo primero que se le ocurrió–. Él sabe lo que siento por ella y... Eso –termino de decir, felicitándose por dentro.

-¿tú crees? –dijo Momoko algo incrédula.

-Claro que si –le respondió el, ahora más seguro de sus palabras–. Y para que lo veas, vamos a hacer un trato... Tú me ayudas **BIEN** con Kaoru y yo te ayudare con Brick. ¿Qué me dices?

-Hecho –respondió ahora si Momoko algo más entusiasmada.

-Genial... ¿qué te parece una cita doble? –propuso Butch.

-Que sea triple... Miyako también está en el trato –lo corrigió ella sonriendo.

-Ok... Entonces Boomer también ira –respondió el sin alternativa alguna.

-¡Perfecto! Este fin de semana –volvió a tomar la palabra ella–. Esta tarde Kaoru tiene entrenamiento de tenis así que con Miyako aprovecharemos para planear todo y mañana te daremos los detalles. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece.

-Ok... Hasta mañana –se despidió ella, dejando al moreno contento consigo mismo. Ahora si esperaba que todo marchara bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo. Tenía previsto subirlo el sábado, pero bueno a veces las cosas no salen como uno lo planea . En fin muchas gracias por los Reviews que me dejaron… _

_Hasta la próxima Bss._

_Bel._


	3. Chapter 3

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Tres<strong>_

Al día siguiente Momoko y Miyako fueron un poquito más temprano al colegio y en cuanto vieron venir a Butch acercarse fueron rápidamente hacia él y tomándolo cada una de un brazo se alejaron lo más que pudieron, dejando sorprendidos a los hermanos de este y a la joven de ojos esmeralda que acababa de llegar y vio todo desde la distancia; sin embargo enseguida le restó importancia y se acercó a los dos jóvenes que aún seguían mirando por donde hace un momento se fueron, su hermano y las dos chicas.

-¡Hey! Hola –los saludo ella en cuanto estuvo junto a ellos.

-Hola –le respondieron ambos al unísono. De este modo los tres se quedaron allí conversando un poco.

-amm... Por casualidad ¿Tú sabes que quieren tus amigas con nuestro hermano? –le hizo la pregunta el pelirrojo algo curioso.

-¿La verdad? No tengo la más mínima idea. Ni me interesa –le respondió esta desinteresadamente y la verdad era cierta.

-Es que... Es raro –dijo esta vez el rubio un tanto confundido–. Desde ayer pareciera que son como súper amigos, cuando antes… bueno tú sabes, jamás habían hablado.

-Puede ser que tengan razón, pero en fin son sus cosas ¿No? –dijo ella dando por finalizado el tema.

* * *

><p>-Bueno. ¡Ya! ¿Qué quieren? –hablo Butch soltándose del agarre de las dos chicas bruscamente y viéndolas con el ceño fruncido y totalmente serio.<p>

-Parece que hoy alguien amaneció de malas –le dijo Momoko a Miyako mientras esta asentia estando de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Ok... Me podrían decir por favor, para que me querían –Volvió a hablar ahora el moreno con un falso tono amable, que Momoko y Miyako por supuesto ignoraron olímpicamente ya que les parecía divertido cuando el ojiverde se enfadaba.

-El sábado en la tarde iremos al cine –comenzó a decirle la pelirroja sin embargo no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por el moreno.

-¿Cómo se supone que puedo entablar una conversación con Kaoru en el cine? –dijo el, pareciéndole desde ya un plan estupido

-No interrumpas y deja que termine de hablar ¿Quieres? –lo callo Miyako esta vez.

-Como decía. Iremos al cine y luego a cenar algo por ahí –siguió contando Momoko muy tranquila.

-Ajá... Continua –dijo ahora un Butch algo más interesado con la idea.

-Ok, la idea es que ustedes lleguen al cine de "casualidad", después vamos a ir todos juntos a comer…

-…Y cuando tengamos que regresar a casa, tu acompañaras a Kaoru y bueno nosotras... –estaba diciendo la rubia.

-Con mis hermanos... Entendido –finalizo el por ella, lo cierto es que después de todo le parecía un muy buen plan, no estaba tan seguro de que funcionara ya que por lo poco que conocía a Kaoru podía afirmar que no era una chica para nada fácil, sin embargo confiaba en que tal vez iba a ayudar bastante.

-Sí. Bueno después arreglamos lo demás ¿te parece? –Hablo la ojirosa; después de que el moreno asintiera ella y Miyako estaban por irse ya que en cualquier momento sonaría el timbre para el inicio de clases–. Hasta luego

-amm… Otra cosa –las dijo el de repente antes de que las muchachas se fueran.

-¿Sí?

-Solo para saber y eso... –comenzó a decir el tímidamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Kaoru? –les pregunto. Si quería ganarle a sus hermanos tendría que conquistar a la chica y para hacerlo tenía que conocerla muy bien.

-¿Qué es lo que le gusta? –pregunto nuevamente Momoko sin entender lo que el chico les quería decir.

-Sí, no se... Música, comida, programas… que se yo… eso –le contesto el algo nervioso, se sentía algo estúpido preguntado tal cosa, pero bueno tenía que hacerlo no solo para ayudarse a sí mismo sino que también debía mostrarse ''interesado'' en Kaoru si quería que no lo descubrieran.

-Ahhh... –entendieron las chicas por fin–. A ver… a ella le gustan mucho los deportes –dijo primero la pelirroja.

-Algo que no sepa, si no es mucha molestia –le dijo el algo cansado, en verdad esas chicas lo sacaban de quicio.

-También le gusta el arte –dijo esta vez Miyako

-Tocar instrumentos y dibujar le encanta –continuo Momoko, mientras Butch se quedaba cada vez sin palabra, estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le estaban diciendo las jóvenes, él nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Kaoru una chica que a simple vista se ve ruda y fuerte en realidad no parece serlo tanto.

-No tiene un programa favorito, de hecho prefiere ver películas, aunque vio todas las temporadas de Friends –dijo de repente Miyako sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

-Igualmente no sé si eso cuente Miyako –le dijo Momoko a su amiga–. Prácticamente nosotros la obligamos a verlo, porque estaba con nosotras.

-¡A sí! Igual creo que al final le quedo gustando –afirmo la rubia–. Es casi imposible que a alguien no le guste. Es lo más.

-Puede ser. No sé –le contesto la pelirroja algo dudosa–. Tu sabes igual que yo que Kaoru es algo rara.

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Tienen algo más? ¿O eso es todo? –hablo el moreno ya algo molesto, volviendo a afirmarse lo dicho antes, esas dos chicas eran realmente insoportables.

-No sé si esto sea importante, pero odia que la interrumpan cuando está concentrada en algo importante para ella –le dijo Momoko, ella al igual que Miyako; como ya era habitual ambas ignoraron el tono del moreno.

-Tampoco le gusta nada, que le digan lo que tiene que hacer –continuo la rubia tranquilamente.

-Y lo más importante… detesta las mentiras –finalizo la pelirroja

-Ok… Gracias.

-De nada –así es como las dos jóvenes se alejaron del ojiverde.

Después de un breve momento Butch se fue alejando del lugar en el que se encontraba pensando que en estos tres días antes de la cita del sábado tendría que hacer algún movimiento para que la joven comenzara a tratarlo, de ser así podría asegurar que para la próxima semana el definitivamente estaría ''saliendo'' con Kaoru y después a aguantar dos semanas… solo dos semanas y terminaría con todo.

No veía la hora de terminar con todo y volver a su magnífica rutina, solo pensar que tendría que estar "detrás" de esa chica por casi tres semanas más lo fastidiaba, sin embargo un trato es un trato.

* * *

><p>En los días previos a la "cita" del sábado Butch siguió intentando acercarse a Kaoru por su cuenta -sin buenos resultados pero bueno-. Lo cierto era que se estaba cansando, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante sus hermanos.<p>

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo a la salida de la escuela vio algo que le llamo la atención –demasiado- por lo cual se acercó un poco más y pudo observar así con mucha más claridad que quienes se encontraban allí eran nada más y nada menos que Brick y Kaoru, ambos se veían que se estaban divirtiendo mucho, sonreían y estaban más cerca de lo que deberían... él no sabía muy bien porque, pero ver a su hermano y a Kaoru tan juntos lo molestaba de alguna manera.

Intento acercarse más para ver si podía escuchar algo, sin embargo estos estaban tan juntos que hablaban muy bajito y no escuchaba absolutamente nada, lo que lo enfado un poco más si podía.

Sin embargo continuo allí observándolos; cuando vio que ya estaban por salir, él se escondió rápidamente un momento y cuando vio a la joven alejarse por el otro lado, corrió y tomo del hombro a su hermano que aún se encontraba allí parado guardando algunos cuaderno en su mochila.

-¿Algo que tengas que decirme hermano? –le pregunto un serio Butch, con una ceja alzada, el pelirrojo por su lado dio media vuelta y miro a su hermano algo extrañado.

-¿Yo? No... Para nada. –le contestó el simplemente luego de un breve momento.

-¿Seguro? –volvió a preguntar el moreno algo insistente lo que hizo molestar a su hermano; que el recuerde no había hecho nada malo para con su hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa? Habla claro –dijo nuevamente Brick ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-No te hagas; sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

-¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de continuar con esta ''interesante conversación" –le dijo el tomando su mochila y colocándosela en el hombro–. Nos vemos en casa hermanito –lo saludo dando media vuelta.

-Deja de hacerte el mosco muerto –le medio grito tomándolo del hombro nuevamente haciéndolo girar hacia el–. Porque no te creo.

-Haber hermanito... –dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar pacientemente–. Me puedes explicar **por favor** que es lo que te sucede. Que no te entiendo nada –término medio gritando ya cansado por lo ambiguo que estaba siendo Butch.

-Quieres ganarte a Kaoru para que yo pierda la apuesta –lo acuso apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Estas diciendo cualquier cosa –se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Claro que no, estoy diciendo lo que es... Estas jugando sucio. Eso no se vale –volvió a acusar el ojiverde sonando un tanto infantil.

-¿Jugando sucio? En serio hermano... Estas mal –dijo el ahora aguantando un poco la risa debido a la actitud de su hermano–. No planeo "ganarme" a Kaoru ni nada por el estilo para que pierdas la bendita apuesta –ver así a Butch era algo gracioso aunque también un poco molesto a la vez–. Además, el que está jugando sucio aquí eres tú, tenías que ganarte a Kaoru tu solo… no con la ayuda de Momoko y Miyako. No que eras súper irresistible –Finalizo Brick.

-No intentes cambiarme el tema; además no te creo. Te vi, te escuche.

-Que viste y que escuchaste ¿Si es que se puede saber? –pregunto el ya harto de esta situación.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien –le contesto el moreno.

-De verdad me encantaría continuar esta interesante charla contigo hermanito, pero se me hace tarde para...

-Sí, sí, vete... Pero ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya –lo interrumpió su hermano, Brick solto un suspiro, dio media vuelta y se fue alejando del lugar–.YO VOY A GANAR ESA APUESTA... –le dijo en un tono alto para que este lo escuchara–.Oh si… claro que la voy a ganar –hablo esta vez para si mismo.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte estaban las tres amigas charlando, camino hacia sus hogares.<p>

-amm... Como que... Pasas mucho tiempo con Brick ¿No? –Comento de repente Momoko como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tal vez… –le respondió ella desinteresadamente–. Tal vez paso con él, el mismo tiempo en el que mis **Mejores** **amigas** me dejan sola para pasar tiempo con su hermano –dijo ahora enfatizando la palabra ''mejores amigas''

-¿Celosa? –le pregunto la pelirroja con un tonito algo pícaro en su rostro.

-¿De qué o quien tendría que estarlo? –respondió la morena tranquilamente, haciendo borrar las sonrisitas en los rostros de sus amigas.

-No, de nada yo solo decía –dijo la ojirosa ahora ya restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pues no digan –hablo Kaoru seriamente–. O al menos no digan tonterías.

-Ok, está bien. Pero no te enojes –le dijo amigablemente su rubia amiga para intentar terminar con la tensión del lugar.

-No estoy enojada –dijo simplemente la morena continuando con su camino. Así es como las tres jóvenes se dirigieron cada una a su casa después de pasar un rato juntas charlando de otras trivialidades.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo._

_Les quiero agradecer por todos los Reviews que me dejaron… Es muy importante para mí._

_¡Muchos Bss, Abrazos y hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_Bel._


	4. Chapter 4

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Cuatro<strong>_

Cuando llego el dia sábado a Kaoru la tomaron totalmente desprevenida sus amigas al presentarse en su casa luego del mediodía para pasar la tiempo juntas **''Tarde de chicas'' **lo llamaron; ella tenía planeado ir al club junto a sus hermanos, mas sin embargo gracias a la sorpresiva visita de Momoko y Miyako se tuvo que quedar con las ganas y aceptar salir con ellas -las dos chicas eran muy persuasivas que lograban convencerla de hacer cosas que jamás se le cruzarían por su cabeza y ahora estando juntas… ni hablar- _por lo tanto no le quedo de otra más que aceptar_ -además de persuasivas eran demasiado insistentes por lo que también lograban ganarle por cansancio- e ir con ellas a lo que tenían planeado.

-¡llegamos! –dijo alegremente la pelirroja saltando de emoción una vez estuvieron en la entrada del cine.

-Cancele una tarde en el club… ¿para venir a ver una película? –dijo una Kaoru totalmente incrédula, no podía creer que el maravilloso plan de su amigas era este.

-Oh… ¡Vamos Kaoru! –le dijo su pelirroja amiga –. No seas aguafiestas; Además después iremos a comer a algún sitio, nos la pasaremos genial –termino de decir su amiga efusivamente -_demasiado para el gusto de la morena._

-Momoko tiene razón –le dijo ahora más tranquila su rubia amiga–. Además hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos juntas ¿No te parece?

-Ok… Está bien. Ustedes ganan –se rindió finalmente la ojiverde, si bien no estaba del todo convencida coincidía con Miyako, más allá del colegio hace mucho tiempo que no pasan algún tiempo juntas, ya sea por una u otra cosa no podían coincidir las tres juntas–. Iré por las entradas.

-¡Genial! –festejo Momoko –. Nosotras iremos por las palomitas y los refrescos –le dijo mientras veía como la morena se dirigía hacia la boletería, una vez estuvo un poco más alejada saco su teléfono celular y le envió un claro mensaje a cierto moreno.

Para: Butch

De: Momoko

Ya estamos aquí.

* * *

><p>-Por última vez… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? –hablo cierto rubio con algo de cansancio, él había estado tranquilo en su habitación cuando su moreno hermano ingreso en esta y lo saco a rastras -<em>literalmente hablando<em>- diciendo que tenían que salir, pero desde ahí por más que le pregunto no le contestaba nada; Aunque eso no era lo más raro sino el hecho de que su hermano mayor no había dicho palabra alguna.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más caminando su hermano se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a mirar por todos lados, Boomer lo imito y cayó en cuenta que se encontraban en el cine y después observo como dos chicas -_más precisamente Momoko y Miyako_- se acercaban a ellos y ahí es donde todo cobro sentido; Todo se trataba de un nuevo plan para acercarse a Kaoru y ganar la bendita apuesta, a él aquello lo sorprendía bastante desde el inicio creyó que su hermano se olvidaría luego de un solo día.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! –los recibió la ojirosa

-¡Hola chicos! –los saludo la rubia dirigiendo su mirada a ojiazul especialmente.

-Hola –saludaron escuetamente Brick y Boomer.

-Y… –dijo Butch significativamente mirando a ambas chicas a la vez que miraba a su alrededor en busca de cierta morena.

-Ya tengo las… –estaba diciendo Kaoru, cuando se detuvo al ver quienes se encontraban junto a sus amigas–. …entradas –finalizo mirando ahora a sus dos amigas, pidiéndoles una explicación.

-¡Oh! Kaoru… mientras estábamos aquí con Miyako charlando ¿mira con quien nos encontramos? –Le dijo su pelirroja amiga alegremente -_y sobre actuadamente para el resto de los chicos, inclusive para la morena._ –. Qué casualidad ¿Verdad?

-Si… que casualidad –le contesto esta, sin creer ni un poco que aquello se tratara de una casualidad, seguramente lo planearon todo para acercarse a Brick y Boomer.

-Es un gusto verlas –les dijo el ojiverde, mas sin embargo solo dirigía su mirada hacia la recién llegada.

-Bueno… ¿entramos o qué? –hablo por primera vez el pelirrojo ya cansado de todo el teatro que estaba armando su hermano y las dos jóvenes amigas de Kaoru.

-Sí, Vamos –dijo Kaoru comenzando a caminar seguida por el pelirrojo, los rubios y por ultimo por el moreno y la ojirosa, quienes antes de seguir el camino de sus amigos se miraron brevemente.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Horas después.<strong>

Los seis jóvenes se encontraban caminando hacia la salida del cine mientras comentaban la película.

-nosotras ahora íbamos a comer algo ¿se apuntan a ir con nosotras? –dijo Momoko una vez todos estuvieron ya afuera del cine.

-¡Claro! –se apresuró a responder Butch, por lo cual tanto sus hermanos como Kaoru lo miraron algo sorprendidos por su actitud.

-¡Genial! Vamos –respondió la pelirroja efusivamente.

-¿Ustedes que dicen? –pregunto ahora la rubia mirando a los dos jóvenes que aún no habían dicho palabra alguna

-Por mi está bien –contesto el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y luego miro a su pelirrojo hermano.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? –contesto este sin darle la menor importancia al asunto.

-¡Buenísimo! –Grito la joven ojirosa enganchándose del brazo de este, haciéndolo sobresaltarse un poco debido a la sorpresa.

Así es como todos juntos se dirigieron rumbo a un Resto-Bar para poder cenar algo y pasar un buen rato ''conociéndose'' más.

Una vez hubieron llegado, ubicado y ordenado cada uno su comida la charla entre ellos comenzó a fluir simplemente _-sin bien al principio solo hablaba Momoko con el correr de los minutos se creó un ambiente de los más amigable y hasta divertido sin excepción alguna_.

-La pasamos muy bien ¿verdad?- pregunto una muy contenta Momoko mirando alternativamente a todos sus acompañantes.

-Si, tal vez podríamos repetirlo en alguna otra ocasión-dijo un Boomer muy animado a diferencia de cuando recién se encontraron.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- hablo esta vez la rubia mirando al joven fijamente logrando que este se pusiera algo nervioso.

-Claro la pase realmente muy bien –dijo el girando el rostro y tocando su nuca debido al leve sonrojo que se apodero de el por la profunda mirada celeste de la jovencita.

-Igual yo –le contesto esta todavía con l vista fija en el muchacho.

-Ok... Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya es algo tarde –hablo repentinamente Kaoru rompiendo así el momento de los rubios.

-Las acompañamos –dijo enseguida Butch, tomando por sorpresa a sus hermanos que ya estaban dando media vuelta para marcharse a casa y a la joven que hablara.

-¡Ah!... Pero que amables eson –dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

-Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta –le respondió la morena seriamente, cierto era que esa noche la había pasado bien, pero tampoco para tanto.

-Claro que sí –le dijo el moreno también mirándola–. Insistimos

-¿Insistimos? –dijeron a coro sus hermanos, mirándolo con una ceja alzada por el plural que este había utilizado cuando ellos no habían dicho absolutamente nada.

-Está bien –dijo Momoko entusiasmada yendo hacia Brick y colgándose de su brazo nuevamente, este simplemente se dejó hacer sin ninguna alternativa.

Por su parte Miyako se acercó tímidamente hacia Boomer este solo le sonrió algo nervioso y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

Por otro lado Kaoru se mantuvo en su sitio mirando fijamente al moreno que en ningún momento había quitado su vista de encima de la ojiverde.

-¿Vamos? –le dijo el luego, ella simplemente comenzó a caminar por donde habían ido los demás el camino rápidamente y se posiciona a su lado.

Después de un buen rato caminando y charlando Momoko y Brick tomaron otro camino, al igual que Miyako y Boomer, quedando así los dos morenos solos.

-No hace falta que me acompañes –le dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que habían mantenido ambos desde que hubieran salido del Resto-Bar–. Vivo aquí cerca.

-Pero, quiero acompañarte –le respondió este mirándola por un breve momento.

-¿Porque haces lo que haces? –le pregunto ella deteniendo su camino y mirándolo a los ojos, si bien a lo largo de la semana había notado un cambio en ese chico _-ahora parecía algo más amable, divertido y ya no tan engreído-._Y esa misma noche lo volvió a comprobar, todavía no podía confiar del todo en sus buenas intenciones.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le contesto este también deteniéndose y mirándola.

-¡A esto! –dijo ella haciendo señas con las manos la situación en la que se encontraban en ese instante.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No es que sea malo o bueno es solo que… no entiendo cómo es que de un día para el otro pareciera que te intereso –hablo ella ya un tanto nerviosa.

-No parece... Me interesas –le contesto el seriamente aun mirándola a los ojos–. En serio

-Bromeas ¿Verdad? –dijo ella ahora si algo histérica, realmente no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

-¡Claro que no! –le respondió el tomándola del mentón–. Sé que tal vez no creas lo que digo, pero es cierto –finalizo acercándose lentamente a la chica.

-Hasta el lunes –dijo ella alejándose de él y dando media vuelta caminando rápidamente hacia su hogar. Mientras se alejaba no podía dejar de pensar en Butch, no podía entender que es lo que le estaba pasando.

-Hasta el lunes –se despidió el de vuelta alzando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara, después poco a poco se le fue asomando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, estaba seguro que poco a poco estaba logrando conquistar a esa chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo._

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero la semana pasada estuve algo ocupada y después con mi hermana llevamos a nuestras sobrinas a pasar unos días a la playa -ósea No Internet- . En fin ahora que volví pude ponerme al corriente y terminar el capítulo._

_Por otra parte les quiero agradecer por todos los Reviews, Follows y Favoritos que me dejaron… Es muy importante para mí._

_Muchas gracias:_ **Una-demente-suelta; Chewing-Strawberry; Karito; Cami38; angelvampire29; Momoko123; LisaClasbenLynn; Nogizaka Haruka; Daniela-Hoyos; Kuro-Neko-Angel; PPGXRRBphibyy; PPGXRRBZ0; xmomo-chanx; Rossy98; Samura G; dani0113; kalpana R; Saotome; paluramone.**

_¡Muchos Bss, Abrazos y hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_Bel._


	5. Chapter 5

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Cinco<strong>_

Cuando el lunes llego Kaoru estaba completamente nerviosa, después de lo que ''casi'' paso el sábado no sabía que hacer; no le había dicho nada a sus amigas a pesar de todo lo que le insistieron para que hable _-conociéndolas como lo hacía ya podía imaginar como la molestarían ''La gran Kaoru, nerviosa ante un chico, quien lo diría''. La verdad que todos, ella era fuerte, ruda y algo despreocupada con respecto al resto de las chicas de su edad, pero no era inmune al amor, ella secretamente también deseaba algún día enamorarse y tener su final feliz._

Lo cierto era que no le avergonzaba para nada admitir eso, lo que la retenía era el hecho de la persona por la cual ese sentimiento estaba creciendo en ella -_nada más y nada menos que Butch Him_- todavía no entendía como le fue a pasar esto justamente con el chico a quien supuestamente más aborrecía; pero bueno decían que tanto el amor como el destino eran totalmente impredecibles.

Cuando llego al colegio gracias a dios no vio ni a sus amiga, ni al chico que la dejo en vela durante todo el fin de semana y no queriendo jugar con sus suerte se fue rápidamente a su salón de clase.

Por otra parte el muchacho de ojos verdes iba camino al colegio al lado de sus hermanos, sorpresivamente a diferencia de todos los días ahora los tres estaban enfrascados en un mutismo absoluto, cada uno en sus propio pensamiento.

Por un lado se encontraba el ojiazul, pensando y ''ensayando'' mentalmente como _-pedirle una cita, no invitarla a salir, no solo dar un paseo, en fin ustedes entienden ¿Verdad?_- hablarle a cierta jovencita que lo había dejado totalmente encandilado desde el primer día en que la vio, pero no fue hasta ahora que pudo ''acercarse'' a ella.

Luego se encontraba Brick, él tenía toda una ensalada de frutas en la cabeza; por un lado estaba Momoko, admitía que era muy bonita y simpática, pero su constante insistencia para con él lo molestaba un poco, solo un poco. Por otra parte tenía a Kaoru, si bien ya se conocían y se podía decir que se llevaban bien con todo el tema de Butch -_la apuesta_- a lo largo de esos días se había acercado mucho más a la chica y ahora podía decir que eran muy buenos amigos. Y por último se encontraba el colegio, si bien iba bien no podía descuidar sus estudios.

Al final estaba el moreno, que para confusión suya durante todo el fin de semana no pudo dejar de pensar en Kaoru, a pesar de que se dijo que se trataba de la apuesta algo dentro de él le decía que era algo que iba más allá.

Cierto era ahora que la veía mejor se daba cuenta que era una chica muy simpática, divertida y muy, muy hermosa que cada vez que lo miraba con esos ojos no podía evitar perderse en ellos.

Así se encontraban los hermanos hasta que algo o ciertas jovencitas los sacaron de allí trayéndolos nuevamente al mundo real.

-¡Hey! Hola chicos –los saludaron Momoko y Miyako sonriéndoles a los tres jóvenes que las miraron algo todavía perdidos por el repentino llamado.

-Ah… Hola –contesto Brick al ser el primero en salir de ese pequeño trance.

-¿Entramos juntos? –pregunto Momoko ubicándose al lado del pelirrojo, este al darse cuenta de sus intenciones comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada rápidamente.

-Sí, vamos –dijo mientras se adelantaba cada vez más rápido, los demás lo siguieron rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el tiempo transcurrido en el colegio Kaoru se dedicó a evitar a toda costa a Butch, algo un poco difícil ya que este encontraba la manera de seguirle el paso a cada segundo; ya no podía más, admitía que le gustaba sí, pero aun no sabía si debía confiar en él, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que no presto atención en el camino sino hasta que un montón carpetas y hojas estuvieron desparramadas por el suelo.<p>

-Lo siento –dijeron ambos al unísono, a la vez que se agachaban a recoger todo.

-Perdón Brick, iba un poco distraída –dijo la morena una vez se encontraron sentados uno al lado del otro en una de las paredes del pasillos.

-¿Un poco? –le dijo este algo divertido ya que esta no parecía ''un poco'' distraída, sino no más bien bastante según él–. Igual no te preocupes, también fue mi culpa… mmn, iba algo distraído –termino de decirle el riendo un poco, haciendo reír a su vez a la joven morena.

-Que gracioso eres –le replico ella luego.

Lo cierto era que estar con Brick la distraía mucho (_en el buen sentido_) a lo largo del tiempo desde que se conocieron y las últimas semanas se pudo dar cuenta que ambos tenían muchas, sino demasiadas cosas en común, las charlas que tenían jamás la aburrían y estaba completamente segura de que podía confiar en él, que cualquier cosa que necesitase el estaría ahí para ayudarla y no estaba muy errada en sus sentimientos ya que el opinaba y sentía lo mismo, había querer y apreciar muchísimo a Kaoru, motivo por el cual haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para que su hermano se olvide de esa apuesta que hicieron (o al menos intentar que pierda) ya que conocía muy bien a la morena y si bien por fuera se ve ruda y fuerte, por dentro ella es una joven frágil y sensible y jamás se perdonaría lastimarla de ese modo, ya que tarde o temprano estaba seguro que Kaoru se enteraría de todo.

-Así soy yo –le contesto este encogiéndose de hombros –. ¿Qué haces aun aquí, la hora de salida fue hace ya una hora? –le pregunto después mirando brevemente su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Podría preguntarte lo mismo? –le respondió hábilmente ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabias que hoy me quedaba un rato con Asahi en la biblioteca para ayudarlo –le contesto el simplemente

-Oh… cierto ¿y cómo te fue hoy? ¿Ya entendió algo? –hablo ella, queriendo mostrarse un tanto interesada, cosa que hubiera logrado si se tratase de otra persona pero Brick la conocía y sabía que a ella no le importaba ni un poco como le iba a su compañero de clase en el colegio.

-mmn… Bueno, no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo; pero no intentes cambiar de tema y contesta ¿Tu, qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-¿Yo? –dijo ella señalándose a sí misma asiéndose la desentendida–. Nada

-¿Nada? –repitió el mirándola totalmente incrédulo, luego poco a poco se le fu asomando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro–. ¿No será que me estabas esperando para estar conmigo?

-Ja ja… eres imposible –le dijo ella algo divertida por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Y tu mentirosa –le contestó ahora el seriamente, dejando atrás ese semblante alegre y divertido de hace un momento atrás y haciendo que la joven lo mirara ahora un tanto sorprendida por el repentino cambio de ambiente.

-No sé de qué hablas –dijo ella en un tono algo bajito.

-Sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir –le dijo mirándola a los ojos–. ¿Qué te sucede? Hoy durante todo el día estuviste algo ausente, y no lo niegues porque sabes que es cierto.

-No pasa nada. No te preocupes –le contesto ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es que me preocupo –tomándole ahora una mano–. Eres mi mejor amiga y me gustaría saber lo que te sucede para poder ayudarte.

-Gracias –le respondió ella–. Olvide unas carpetas y tuve que regresar a buscarlas –dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que t tiene así? Es decir, está claro que no eres precisamente la mejor estudiante y se podría decir que no es nada raro, pero tú jamás te olvidaste algo por más que lo odiaras –hablo el, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la joven por lo bien que la conocía, finalmente bajo la mirada.

-No sé qué hacer –dijo simplemente ella.

-¿Con que?

-Con Butch –dijo ella, sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo al darse cuenta que lo que más temía estaba por cumplirse, si antes tenía duda ahora ya estaba seguro que su amiga sentía algo por su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa con Butch?

-Yo…

-Te gusta –no se lo pregunto, más bien se lo afirmo–. Y eso te asusta un poco ¿verdad?

-Sí, me gusta –contesto ella algo tímida ya que era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y en frente de alguien–. Y si, también me asusta y mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh… Vamos Brick, tu sabes perfectamente porque teniendo en cuenta su gran historial –le respondió ella ahora un poco más segura, aunque aún un poquito nerviosa.

-Sí, tienes razón. Supongo que no te es fácil confiar en el

-No, no es fácil y se me hace más difícil ahora –contesto ella, a lo que el joven pelirrojo la miro algo confundido por sus palabras–. En los últimos días se comportó muy amable y lindo conmigo, de hecho el sábado cuando me acompañaba a casa fue tan… diferente.

-¿Diferente, cómo? –le pregunto el algo o bastante intrigado

-Fue muy dulce, me dijo cosa que nunca nadie me había dicho antes –se detuvo un momento y lo miro a los ojos–. Me dijo que yo le interesaba y parecía muy sincero. No sé qué pensar –término de hablar la joven ahora agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-No hay nada que pensar –le dijo el, la joven lo miro como instándole a que continúe–. Solo tienes que hacer lo que sientes –continuo él un poco serio; lo cierto era que una parte de él le decía que le dijera toda la verdad, que se olvide de Butch que era su hermano sí, pero era un tonto y ella merecía algo mucho mejor; y la otra parte de él le decía que solo tenía que dejar las cosas fluir y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, esta última en cierta forma era la más fuerte y por tanto la que gano la pulseada–. Aunque… entre nos, yo soy mucho mejor el –finalizo el medio bromeando, logrando sacare una sonrisa a la joven.

-Gracias –le dijo ella poniendo una mano en su rostro y regalarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla–. Eres el mejor amigo que cualquier chica podría desear.

-Ya lo sé –contesto el utilizando un tono medio arrogante haciendo sonreír aún más a la joven cosa que le agradó mucho.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de su lugar y comenzaron a caminar fuera del establecimiento charlando y riendo de cosas más triviales, sin saber ni sospechar siquiera que dos personas habían sido testigos durante todo este tiempo de lo sucedió desde la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo._

_Bueno como vrann poco a poco nuestros protagonistas se van abriendo acerca de sus sentimientos y espero haya cumplido con sus expectativas._

_Por otro lado quiero decirles que como se habrán dado cuento el Fic se va a extender un poco ¿Cuántos capítulos? No estoy segura._

_Agradecerles como siempre por todos los Reviews que me dejaron… _

_¡Muchos Bss, Abrazos y hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_Bel._


	6. Chapter 6

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Seis<strong>_

Los dos jóvenes continuaban allí parados observando como poco a poco las figuras de Brick y Kaoru se hacían cada vez más pequeñas; ambos experimentaban sensaciones diferentes.

Por un lado estaba Momoko, la pelirroja no sabía que pensar o hacer. Estaba triste por ver a -_según ella_- el amor de su vida con nada más y nada menos que con una de sus mejores amigas, en una situación algo comprometedora; aunque luego se enfadaba porque Kaoru sabía lo mucho que a ella le gustaba el y luego simplemente llegaba la amargura, ya que -_se da cuenta_-, que ella no era ni es absolutamente nadie, no solo para enojarse y decirle a Kaoru que se aleje de él, sino también con Brick por no haberse fijado en ella y no en su amiga. Luego de esta serie de pensamientos se inclino por esta última, era cierto, ella no era nada ni nadie, él no la miraba ni un poquito y no tenía derecho a reclamarles nada a ninguno.

Por otro lado estaba Butch, este estaba molesto, ¡no! más que molesto estaba enfadado con su hermano, como se atrevía a tener esas confiancitas con su chica… si SU chica, porque Kaoru era suya y no iba a permitir que nadie ni siquiera su hermano se le acerquen.

No entendía muy bien que era lo que lo hacía tener ese tipo se pensamientos pero últimamente ya no los podía controlar, pensaba más en la morena de lo que deseara y más allá que se repitió más de una vez durante los últimos días que solo se trataba de la maldita apuesta ya no estaba tan seguro de que así lo fuera. Después de esos días un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a crecer en él y por más que lo negó tenía que admitir que una pequeña parte de él había comenzado a sentir cierto interés por la chica y que lo que el sábado le dijo no era del todo mentira.

Después de ese momento, allí cada uno con sus pensamientos, la pelirroja con su semblante muy triste comenzó a caminar, quería alejarse, alejar esa escena antes vista de su cabeza.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –le dijo el joven moreno, mirándola fijamente.

-A casa. ¿A dónde más? –le contesto ella simplemente, decir que estaba triste era poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que se vayan juntos así como así? –le pregunto el un tanto enfadado por el desinterés de la joven -. Creí que estabas enamorada de mi hermano –término de decir el moreno, sin entender el porqué de sus actos.

-Si estoy enamorada de él –se defendió la pelirroja, bien firme con sus palabras–. Pero si a él no le gusto no hay nada que yo pueda hacer –continuo ella, ahora con un tono más bajo y desolado

-¿Como que no?... Y Kaoru, se supone que es tu amiga. No puedes permitir que estén juntos –volvió a hablar el chico, intentando convencer a la ojirosa que una relación entre Brick y Kaoru era simplemente inconcebible

-Claro que no puedo hacer nada –le respondió ella lo más tranquila posible–. En el corazón no se puede mandar y si Kaoru es la chica a quien él quiere, yo no soy quien para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ni tampoco le puedo decir nada a Kaoru, ella no tiene la culpa de que les guste a Brick. Además como tú dijiste es mi amiga y la conozco, sé que es una buena persona y si hace feliz a Brick está bien –finalizo Momoko, cierto era que entendía la actitud de Butch, a ella le dolía mucho esa situación y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer cualquier cosa para estar en el lugar de Kaoru, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacer nada, no estaba en sus principios lastimar a cualquier persona en beneficio propio, ella no era así, eso se lo podía dejar a personas como Himeko.

-No puedo creer que te rindas tan fácilmente –le dijo el moreno cada vez más alterado

-No puede rendirme de algo en que al parecer jamás participe –le respondió ella

-Pues tal vez tu no, pero lo que es yo, sí –dijo Butch muy serio–. No voy a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a mi hermano

-¿Por qué no los dejas? uno debe aprender a perder, si a Kaoru le gusta Brick no hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie de parecer.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –le contesto el apuntándola con el dedo, a estas alturas se podría decir que había perdido totalmente todos os estribos–. Ya verás lo equivocada que estas, con o sin tu ayuda voy a conquistar a Kaoru –y así sin más se alejó rápidamente del lugar, quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible y tendría una seria charla con su hermano ¡oh...! Claro que la tendría.

* * *

><p>Brick iba ingresando a su habitación luego de haber acompañado a Kaoru hasta su hogar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando alguien lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo contra la pared, pasada la sorpresa pudo observar que se trataba de su moreno hermano, que sea dicho de paso parecía muy enojado.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto en un tono molesto intentando soltarse del agarre de su hermano.

-Qué, ¿qué me pasa? ¿A ti que te pasa? –le contesto con otra pregunta el ojiverde, haciendo un poco más de fuerza en su agarre.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez –murmuro ahora el pelirrojo medio cansado, ya veía hacia donde iba su conversación (_a ningún lado, como el otro día_) –. Podemos obviar todo el jueguito de ''tú sabes, no sé y yo se'' y me dices directamente que es lo que según tú, ahora hice –dijo el pelirrojo, ahora si ya soltándose finalmente del agarre del moreno; y se fue a sentar en su cama esperando que su hermano habl –. ¿Y bien? –lo insto a hablar

-¡Te vi! Con Kaoru. Y no intentes negarlo tengo testigos –soltó de una sola vez, señalándole con el dedo y una mirada recriminatoria como si hubiera hecho algo indebido.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué es lo que viste si se puede saber? –le volvió a preguntar el mayor muy tranquilo

-Con ella. Juntos. En el pasillo del colegio. Hoy. –volvió a contestar Butch sin cambiar el tono de voz

-Ajá, y eso te molesta, ¿porque...? –dijo Brick alzando una ceja. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con su hermano

-¿Como que porque?, tú sabes perfectamente que Kaoru y yo... –había comenzado a responder el ojiverde, sin embargo a la mitad de la oración se detuvo abruptamente como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante

-Kaoru y tu ¿Qué? –repitió el pelirrojo, para que su hermano termine lo que estaba por decir

-Yo tengo que estar con ella –contesto el moreno, ignorando completamente lo dicho anteriormente

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Hicimos una apuesta y la voy a ganar o… ¿ya te olvidaste? –le respondió muy tranquilo al pelirrojo

-No estés tan seguro –le dijo Brick, no entendía a su hermano; por un segundo parecía como si en verdad le interesara Kaoru, pero al siguiente parecía todo lo contrario y lo único que ocupa su mente es ganar.

-Y quien lo va a impedir ¿Tu? –dijo el moreno sonriendo de medio lado

-Tal vez, ¿Por qué no? –le contesto el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros–. Después de todo, ella y tú no tienen nada.

-Aun, querido hermanito –hablo el moreno, comenzando a fastidiarse nuevamente

-¿Porque te molestas tanto?, es ridículo.

-No tiene nada de ridículo; tú me la quieres quitar y no te lo voy a permitir –le dijo firmemente

-¿Por qué no admites que te gusta en serio? –le pregunto el ojirrojo, muy serio

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías. Todo esto lo hago por la apuesta. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo ¿verdad? –se defendió Butch

-Eres un tonto –le dijo el mayor, negando con la cabeza–. Solo me tienes que admitir que la quieres en serio, olvidarte de la maldita apuesta y te juro que yo mismo te voy a ayudar a que estés con ella –le hablo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, deseaba con toda su alma que su hermano lo admitiera, que al menos le diga que le gustaba un poquito la morena; Si bien siempre peleaba con sus hermanos -_un poco más con Butch_- los quería muchísimo a ambos y quería lo mejor para los dos y ahora mismo sentí que lo mejor para su hermano era estar con Kaoru, pero en serio sin apuesta de por medio, ella era perfecta para él.

-Todo lo que hago es por esa apuesta y ¿sabes qué? Voy a ganarla. Y deja de decir tonterías ¿quieres? –le respondió el moreno despectivamente

-Ok. Entonces ni creas que te voy a dejar que ganes así como así. Voy a hacer lo que este en mi alcance para que eso no suceda –respondió ahora el mayor, muy molesto y algo decepcionado por la respuesta de su hermano

-Entonces suerte –y así sin más el moreno se retiró de la habitación del pelirrojo dando un portazo, decir que estaba enfadado era un eufemismo, estaba realmente molesto con su hermano, como se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía o no sentía. Él no estaba enamorado de Kaoru, ni siquiera le gustaba, era todo por la apuesta–. Todo se trata de la apuesta –se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, él no estaba _enamorado, _se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, ¡claro que no! Jamás lo hizo y nunca lo hará, solo estaba un poco confundido, pero ya se le pasaría.

-Espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde –le dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro cuando ya se hubo encontrado solo en su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo._

_Bueno como lo había dicho antes en este cap. Me centre enteramente en Butch y sus ''sentimientos'' algo confusos, pero bueno de alguna manera los hombres son así, se tardan un poquito más en admitir lo que siente._

_En fin, quiero agradecerles como siempre por todos los Reviews que me dejaron… son muy lindos y de alguna manera muy alentadores, ya que me instan a continuar escribiendo._

_¡Muchos Bss, Abrazos y hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_Bel._


	7. Chapter 7

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Siete<strong>_

A lo largo de los días Brick y Kaoru pasaban más tiempo juntos, lo que enfadaba de sobremanera a Butch y entristecía a Momoko, sin embargo la morena no había estado tan consiente de esto último, sino hasta ahora que sin querer vio como cambio la expresión de su pelirroja amiga al salir del salón de clases y lanzarles una breve mirada, lo que la llevo de alguna manera a sentirse un poco mal, debido a que ella sabía lo mucho que la ojirosa chica quería a su amigo y se dio cuenta que sin quererlo de alguna manera lastimo a su amiga.

Por otro lado, en cuanto Butch salió del salón y fue testigo de una más de esas escenas en el pasillo entre su hermano mayor y Kaoru; que para su desgracia venían repitiéndose los últimos días no lo dudo y tomo a Momoko del brazo haciendo que esta lo mirara entre confundida y algo asustada y la arrastro hacia donde estaban Brick y la morena, haciéndolos sobresaltar un poco.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –pregunto "inocentemente" el moreno mirándolos a ambos consecutivamente; Y ahí estaban ambos aludidos, uno mirando al moreno un tanto molesto y la ojiverde solo atino a mirar hacia otro lado en cuanto se encontró con el rostro de su amiga.

-de hecho...

-no –dijo de repente la morena alzando la vista, ganándose una mirada confundida de su amigo y los otros allí presentes–. No interrumpen nada, de hecho... Yo ya me iba –dijo la morena haciendo señas con las manos indicando que ya se iba

-Te acompaño –dijeron a la misma vez ambos hermanos, primero viendo a Kaoru y luego lanzándose una desafiante mirada entre ellos; Kaoru se había quedado sin habla y luego vio cómo su amiga volteaba su rostro y hacia un ademan de querer irse.

-No hace falta... –comenzó a decir la morena de repente, mas sin embargo continuo antes de que la interrumpieran–. Butch me puede acompañar –continuo hablando la ojiverde mirando al pelirrojo que se quedó sin habla por las palabras dichas por la chica–. Ahm… Brick, tu podrías acompañar a Momoko ¿Verdad? –le dijo al pelirrojo, este simplemente la miro y luego hizo un leve asentimiento–. OK… Hasta mañana –se despidió.

La morena se retiró del lugar siendo seguida por un aún asombrado y muy contento Butch; este no dejaba de pensar en el gran paso que dio con la morena, tan ensemismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la morena se había adelantado.

-Hey... Espérame –medio grito, sin embargo pareciera que no lo escucho o bien hizo oídos sordos al llamado ya que no se detuvo ni siquiera un segundo; mas este no se dio por vencido y corrió los más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzarla -¡Hey! Kaoru...

-Ya detente... No me sigas -lo corto ella deteniendo su paso y mirándolo a la cara–. Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grandecita para poder recordar el camino a casa.

-Sabes perfectamente que no se trata de eso, no quiero acompañarte a tu casa porque piense que eres incapaz de cuidarte sola, sino porque quiero estar contigo, pasar un tiempo aunque sea mínimo solo contigo. Porque no quieres entender que te quiero –le termino gritando, lo que dejo sin palabras a la joven morena

-Yo...

-¿Sabes qué? Está bien… Adiós –dijo el ojiverde dando media vuelta listo para marcharse cuando sintió la mano de la joven tomando su brazo, a él se le asomo una sonrisita en su rostro que inmediatamente borro en cuanto giro su rostro hacia la morena

-Lo siento… solo… es que estoy confundida –le dijo ella evitando mirarlo a la cara–. Esto es nuevo para mí

-También lo es para mí –le contesto el joven brindándole una media sonrisa–. Y… ¿Vamos?

-Aja…

Así es como los dos jóvenes emprendieron nuevamente el camino, ahora más tranquilo y animado al mismo tiempo, charlaron y realmente para ambos fueron unos minutos muy entretenidos.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado estaban la pelirroja pareja, ambos iban muy callados cada uno enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos o al menos uno de ellos ya que la chica desde hacía rato que le lanzaba breves miradas y abría la boca como queriendo preguntarle algo al chico, sin embargo no lo hacía.<p>

-¿Qué? –Hablo de repente el joven tomando por sorpresa a la ojirosa, que lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos–. Me di cuenta que desde hace un rato me quieres preguntar algo –le explico el mirándola brevemente–. ¿Qué es?

-Ahmm… A ti por casualidad –comenzó a decir la chica algo nerviosa

-¿Si…? –la apremio el al ver que se había quedado callada

-¿Te gusta Kaoru? –termino su pregunta, haciendo frenar de repente al joven y que la mirara algo confundido

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le respondió el con otra pregunta, ciertamente la pregunta de la chica lo había desconcertado un poco

-Es… solo una pregunta –le dijo ella evadiendo su mirada–. Perdón no quería molestarte–. Le dijo esta vez emprendiendo el camino nuevamente, Brick la siguió

-No me molesta –volvió a hablar el joven pelirrojo luego de un rato–. Solo me tomo por sorpresa tu pregunta –continuo hablando luego de un rato y nuevamente se calló–. Kaoru no me gusta, ni estoy enamorado de ella ni nada por el estilo, es solo mi amiga. De hecho es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho… como a una hermana y… me preocupo por ella, eso es todo –término de decir Brick

-¿En serio? –le pregunto ella, ahora si mirándolo a la cara, lo cierto era que esa respuesta era como una caricia para su alma, saber que el chico que tanto te gusta _**NO **_está enamorado de una de tus mejores amigas es un gran alivio.

-Claro que estoy seguro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que como últimamente estaba prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos, bueno… los rumores corren –le contesto algo tímida, ya que en cierto modo era una verdad a medias, si pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero ningún rumor corrió acerca de ellos salvo los que crearon ella y Butch en sus cabezas cada vez que los veían juntos y contentos

-Claro… Rumores

De esta manera la pareja de pelirrojos continuaron su camino, Momoko ya más tranquila y relajada por el hecho de que de alguna manera todavía tenía la esperanza de que algo podría pasar entre ella y Brick y por su lado el pelirrojo aun algo extrañado por la actitud de ambas jóvenes y porque no… también un poco preocupado por su amiga.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después Butch llego a su hogar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, antes de llegar a la casa de la chica ambos jóvenes se quedaron en una plaza charlando y tomando un helado, realmente la estaban pasando tan bien que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo transcurrido sino hasta que la madre de la morena la hubo llamado algo preocupada debido a su tardanza.<p>

-¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunto ni bien llego su hermano mayor con un tono algo despreocupado pero sin embargo con una nota algo curiosa, lo cierto era que no le importaba donde estuviera su hermano; él estaba seguro que tanto Butch como Boomer eran capaces de cuidarse muy bien solitos estén donde estén, más bien lo que en verdad le interesaba era saber era _**con Quien**_ estaba.

-Felicítenme –respondió simplemente el moreno mirando a sus dos hermanos que ahora lo miraba con una ceja arqueada sin entender que era lo que les quería decir con eso

-¿Por qué? –el rubio fue el primero quien hubo formulado la pregunta que tanto el como Brick se hacían en ese momento

-Porque estoy a un paso más de ganarles –termino de decir con una algo _arrogante _sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A si? –fue la simple pregunta que hizo su pelirrojo hermano

-Si –le contesto contundentemente el moreno con la mirada seria–. A sí que… prepárense, porque de esta semana no pasa que Kaoru acepte ser mi novia.

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo –le dijo su hermano menor, aun un poco sorprendido ya que él creía que la morena jamás le dirigiría la palabra a Butch–. Ella puede no aceptar

-_**Puede… **_pero _**va **_a aceptar –contesto el moreno muy seguro de sus palabras mirando primero a Boomer y luego a Brick

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo -me quedo algo corto, pero bueno. :3_

_Bueno antes que nada les quiero pedir disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar el Fic, pero tuve un millón de cosas en la cabeza, además como cereza del postre el conector de mi Note de rompió así que me quede sin compu por varios días así que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de adelantar algo desde el bloc de notas de mi teléfono para poder pasarlo luego a la compu y poder revisarlo. _

_En fin, ahora al fin pude terminar de armar el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y haya valido la espera. Ah… ahora ya estoy algo más tranquila, por esto tratare de actualizar un poco mas seguido._

_Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews… _

_¡Muchos Bss, Abrazos y hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_Bel._


	8. Chapter 8

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Ocho<strong>_

Era tarde ya cuando la rubia jovencita se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad, estaba sentada en uno de los columbios que allí había, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando otra persona se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hola –le dijo esta persona, haciéndola sobresaltar un poco debido a la sorpresa

-Oh… Hola –dijo ella luego de levantar la mirada y observar a cierto rubio que la mirada un tanto curioso

-Perdón… ¿Te asuste? –le pregunto el joven al notarla todavía callada y un poco sorprendida por verlo ahí

-No… es decir, no te esperaba; en realidad no esperaba a nadie –dijo un momento después cuando hubo recuperada ya el habla

-Lo siento; no fue mi intensión –le dijo el con una leve sonrisa en su rostro–. Y… ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Si puedo preguntar?

-En nada –él la miro con una ceja arqueada–. Es decir…

-Si no me quieres decir nada, está todo bien –la callo al verla titubear

-No es eso… solo –a su mente volvió lo que hace un momento estaba pensando, luego alzo la vista nuevamente y miro al rubio–. No esperaba a nadie, mucho menos a ti –le dijo finalmente, el joven la miro arqueando una ceja y asintiendo levemente

-Y eso… ¿Cómo debo tomarlo? –le pregunto con toque de diversión, debido a la cara que había puesto la chica

-Oh, no, no, no –lo interrumpió ella medio nerviosa–. Me da gusto que estés aquí, quiero decir, no te esperaba, pero ya que estas, o sea… no es que no me agrades –comenzó a hablar rápidamente haciendo sonreír aún más al muchacho junto a ella y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa–. Lo siento

-No tienes porqué disculparte –le dijo el ojiazul–. Perdóname tu por haberte interrumpido en lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo –termino de decirle mirándola amablemente y ya comenzando a pararse de su sitio listo para irse; Boomer ni siquiera sabía muy bien porque estaba allí, solo iba de regreso a su casa cuando sin querer la vio ahí… sola, triste, algo raro en ella ya que además de verla siempre con sus dos inseparables amigas siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar, si bien ambos apenas y compartían el saludo él sabía que Miyako Gotokuji era especial, para él era especial, le gustaba sí, pero debido a su timidez era incapaz de iniciar una conversación con ella, además claro está, que sus hermanos no ayudaban en nada, siempre se burlaban de cualquier cosa que hiciese, sin duda odiaba ser el menor de los tres.

Pero ahora allí estaba… con ella y sin nadie a su alrededor o mejor dicho sin ninguno de sus hermanos alrededor señalándole lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no… según ellos.

-Solo pensaba en mis amigas –le dijo ella de repente, logrando que este la mirara y volviera a su lugar

-¿Se pelearon? ¿Por eso estas así? –le pregunto el mirándola, mientras ella solo miraba el suelo como si de algo muy interesante se tratara

-No. Yo no, pero ellas… no se –contesto, logrando confundir un poco al rubio

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Últimamente, apenas y se dirigen la palabra –le contesto ella–. Y cuando le pregunto a Momoko solo me cambia de tema y si le pregunto a Kaoru… ella solo se encoje de hombros

-Eso quiere decir… que tal vez sea Momoko quien se molestó con Kaoru –le dio su opinión el chico

-Sí, eso también pienso yo, pero ¿no sé por qué? Todo estaba tan bien y de un día para el otro solo esta… diferente

-¿Y Kaoru? No dijo nada acerca de lo que pudo haber sido lo que molesto tanto a Momoko

-No… ella está igual que yo, aunque ella es más practica… según ella cuando alguien se molesta hay que dejarlo hasta que se le pase. En cambio yo no puedo evitar preocuparme –le confeso ella alzando la mirada por fin y ver a ese chico de mirada azul, con el que tantas veces soñó a su lado

-No te preocupes… tal vez sea mejor que hagas lo que Kaoru dice y pronto Momoko vuelve a la ''normalidad'' y te cuenta lo que le pasa –le aconsejo el con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias –le respondió ella, sonriendo también –. Lo intentare… aunque no te prometo nada

-Supongo que con eso está bien. Ah, y gracias tú también –le respondió el rubio a la jovencita de mirada celeste, quien lo miro algo extrañada por su última frase

-¿Por qué? –no pudo evitar preguntarle

-Por la hermosa sonrisa que me regalaste –le contesto el muchacho, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y desviara la mirada; luego él la tomo de la mano logrando que nuevamente la rubia lo mirara–. Vamos… te acompaño a tu casa. Ya es tarde –Miyako no pudo hacer nada más que hacer un leve asentimiento mientras comenzaba el camino hacia su hogar con su mano entrelazada con la de Boomer

* * *

><p>Por otra parte Kaoru se encontraba sola, ese día se había levantado muy temprano (<em>si bien era sábado y generalmente los fines de semana prefiere dormir hasta tarde, hoy fue la excepción<em>) tenía mucho que pensar y necesitaba estar sola, por esto se fue a la playa (_si, una playa no es el mejor lugar para estar sola, siempre estaba llena de gente en especial los fines de semana_) pero… estaban a mediados de otoño, si bien los días no eran fríos, ir a bañarse a la playa no era el mejor plan para nadie, excepto para Kaoru… que además

-¿No hace un poco de frio, para que estés aquí? –le dijo una voz detrás suyo haciéndola sobresaltar por la sorpresa

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto ella cuando se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa y se levantó de su lugar para quedar frente a frente

-Paseaba –contesto simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros… haciendo que la joven morena lo mire con incredulidad.

-¡Ya Butch!... en serio dime ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ya te dije… estaba paseando tranquilo, cuando a lo lejos te vi y me pregunte: ¿Esa de ahí no es Kaoru? Y luego cuando me acerque un poquito más, me respondí: Si, si es Kaoru… pero ¿Qué hace aquí, sola? Porque también vi que no había nadie más contigo y después me dije: No importa, mejor vamos a saludarla. Y aquí me tienes –narro toda la historia el ojiverde muy tranquilo y medio sonriendo, esperando a que la morena le diga algo, sin embargo luego de unos breves segundos esta no pudo hacer nada más que echarse a reír a carcajada limpia y el joven de mirada verde la miro algo indignado por un momento, para luego comenzar a reír junto a ella

-Eres muy gracioso –le dijo ella luego de un rato, cuando ya se hubo calmado; ambos ahora estaban sentados en la arena–. Ahora, dime la verdad –continuo mirándolo seriamente, el chico no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar

-Llame a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas aquí

-Y ¿Cómo sabia tú el número de mi casa?

-Se lo pedí a Miyako –contesto el, ella solo asintió y volvió sus vista hacia el mar frente a ellos. Lo cierto es que estaba algo nervioso ¿Por qué? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero estar ahí solo con ella era agradable, realmente agradable. Y la vio… allí estaba con su cabello negro y corto flotando al son del leve viento que contrastaba con su rostro pálido y esos ojos verde claro que podría competir con cualquier piedra preciosa y aun así ganarían.

¿Le agradaba? Sí. ¿Le gustaba? También. ¿Quería estar con ella… ser su novio? Por supuesto que sí. Pero no por esa tonta apuesta que hizo con sus hermanos, no. Quería estar con ella porque así lo deseaba su corazón–. Kaoru…

-¿Qué? –respondió ella, volteando su cabeza levemente para mirarlo. El chico no hizo más que acercarse un poco más a ella y la beso.

La ojiverde un tanto sorprendida a tal acto se quedó quieta, sin embargo luego de unos segundos comenzó a corresponderlo y se sintió bien.

.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron y mantuvieron sus ojos fijos en el otro, en silencio sin poder o mejor dicho sin saber que decir

-Yo… –había comenzado a hablar la joven morena, mas no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por su acompañante

-Quiero que seas mi novia –no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación de lo que deseaba, Kaoru solo lo miro algo sorprendida… no esperaba tal cosa, siendo honesta consigo misma no esperaba nada de lo que paso con el moreno en las últimas semanas.

Butch por su lado estaba comenzando a inquietarse un poco debido al silencio de la chica, espero un minuto más y después solo cerro los ojos esperando que la chica le dijera que no o que simplemente se fuera; entonces la sintió… sintió nuevamente la boca de la chica junto a la suya y se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo.

Se separaron nuevamente, se miraron sonrientes; luego la joven comenzó a sacarse la ropa, Butch solo la miraba con los ojos abiertos, siendo honesto no pensaba llegar hasta ese punto tan rápido y mucho menos en una playa a plena luz del día en donde cualquier persona los pudiera ver.

-Kaoru… qu

-¡Vamos! Quítate la ropa –lo insto la chica muy contenta

-Pero… ¿Aquí? ¿Estas segura? –le dijo el algo nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados

-Claro… ¿Por qué, no? –dijo ahora ella algo extrañada por la actitud del muchacho

-No sé si este sea el momento adecuado. Tú sabes para… –le contesto el aun nervioso y porque no decirlo un poquito asustado

-Si bueno, hace un poco de frio… pero me bañe un rato cuando llegue y el agua no esta tan helada o que ¿tú no quieres bañarte? –le dijo ella muy tranquila

-¿Bañarnos? –pregunto el en un susurro más para sí mismo que para la ojiverde mientras asentía continuamente mientras caía en el hecho de que la intensión su ahora novia era solo bañarse un rato y no hacer… _otras cosas _como él había pensado–. Claro, vamos a bañarnos –termino de decir ahora en voz alta y contento, comenzando a sacarse su camiseta

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo :3_

_Bueno para aquellos a quienes les gusta la pareja de azulitos aquí les dejo un poco de ellos ya que los tuve un poco (_bastante_) abandonados, pero aun así no se me olvidaron. Para ser honesta creo que es la pareja de la cual me cuesta más escribir per espero poder cambiar eso pronto._

_Por otra parte creo que llego lo que tanto se esperaba y una parejita se ha formado _

_Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews… _

_¡Muchos Bss, Abrazos y hasta el próximo Capitulo!_

_Bel._


	9. Chapter 9

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Nueve<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cerca de la medianoche Butch ingresaba a su habitación -algo cansado pero muy feliz-. Con Kaoru se habían quedado en la playa hasta que ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, luego fueron a comer algo por ahí y la acompaño hasta su casa; tan contento estaba que no se percató de la hora que era sino hasta que llego a su casa y todo estaba oscuro, por eso ingreso lo más despacio que pudo y fue directo hacia su habitación.<p>

Cuando ya estaba por conciliar el sueño, sintió como la luz volvió a encenderse algo extrañado se incorporó un poco y vio a su hermano mayor apoyado contra la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto mientras se sentaba bien en su cama, al no recibir respuesta enarco una ceja–. Y ¿Vas a decir algo o vas a quedarte ahí como idiota?

-¿Dónde estabas? que llegaste a estas horas –le hizo la pregunta tranquilamente

-Estaba en… _que te importa _–le contesto en un tono entre serio y burlón

-¿Dónde, Butch? –volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo; si bien ya sabía de antemano que su hermano no le respondería y además ya ser lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hacía, Brick no podía dejar de preocuparse era el mayor y como tal tenía el deber de cuidarlos (_aunque a estos no le hiciera ninguna gracia y de hecho a él tampoco, pero era algo inevitable_)

Esa misma noche cuando estaban cenando, recién se había percatado de que no había visto a su moreno hermano desde la mañana (_algo por cierto, fuera de lo normal teniendo en cuenta que era sábado y Butch jamás se había levantado temprano un día que hubiera clases, es mas todos los días su madre tenía que luchar para que se levantara para ir al colegio_), sin embargo en ese momento no le presto mucha atención, hasta hacia unas horas cuando su padre le pregunto a su madre donde estaba el ojiverde y ella no pudo más que decir que había salido en la mañana y aun no regresaba se la notaba algo preocupada, sin embargo su padre la había animado diciéndole que seguramente estaría con alguna chica y regresaría en cualquier momento tanto ella como Boomer habían asentido dándole la razón; y el también sabia de alguna manera que era así mas no pudo estar tranquilo sino hasta que sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y luego unos leves ruidos y luego el silencio, era obvio que su hermano ya había vuelto y si bien podía decirse que por fin ahora podría dormir tranquilo, no pensó en nada mientras salía de su propia habitación y se adentraba en la de enfrente en donde se encontraba Butch y allí estaba apoyado en la puerta teniendo una especie de guerra de miradas con él.

-Ok, ¿quieres saber?... estaba en la playa ¿feliz? Ahora déjame dormir –le contesto un tanto molesto para después acomodarse en su cama con la intención de dormir

-¿Con quién? –le pregunto esta vez el pelirrojo sin inmutarse siquiera por el tono que el moreno había utilizado

-¿Es en serio? –pregunto totalmente incrédulo el ojiverde, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; ahí estaba su pelirrojo hermano haciéndole un cuestionamiento como si tuviera cinco años y el fuera su padre… era ridículo; sin embargo su hermano continuo con la irada fija en el esperando su respuesta–. Con quien, porque o para que no te interesan, ya te dije que estaba en la playa… confórmate con eso. Ahora ya déjame en paz ¿quieres? –termino de decir, ahora si podríamos decir que muy enfadado

-No es mi intención meterme en tus cosas, pero es que…

-Pero lo haces –lo interrumpió el moreno mirando severamente a su hermano–. Te metes en todo; que hago, que no, con quien salgo, con quien vengo y un montón de cosas más, me tratas como un niño que no sabe hacer absolutamente nada

-Pues lo siento… pero se supone que soy tu hermano mayor y me preocupo –le contesto Brick

-Y lo entiendo, pero lo que más me molesta es que a Boomer no le dices nada. Si hasta papa y mama son iguales que tu

-Butch… –hablo su hermano en un tono algo cansado e incrédulo

-Lo ves, ya me vas a sermonear como si fuera un chiquillo caprichoso y no es así –se detuvo un momento y se levantó de su cama ya que, el en su cama y su hermano parado en la puerta, en verdad parecía un niño siendo regañado por su padre y ahora si frente a frente pudo continuar–. Mira, tal vez tengan razón… soy algo inmaduro, me gusta salir con chicas, con mis amigos, ir de fiesta, llegar tarde, no hacer los trabajos del colegio; pero ¡Oye! Tenemos dieciséis años y me quiero divertir, creo que eso no tiene nada de malo –finalizo su discurso sumamente tranquilo

-Sí, está bien pero todo tiene sus límites –le contesto su hermano mayor, siempre tan correcto.

-Sí, si como digas –le dio la razón el ojiverde ya algo cansado, ese día había sido una total montaña rusa, estaba cansado y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, por ese motivo decidió decirle todo de una vez a su hermano así lo dejaba en paz–. Ok… ¿Quieres saber todo?... estuve en la playa con Kaoru, luego paseamos por ahí y fuimos a comer algo, la lleve hasta su casa y aquí estoy –finalizo el moreno, sin saber muy bien la razón del porque no le dijo eso desde un principio

-¿Kaoru? –dijo su hermano en ese tonito que tanto detestaba; ¡Oh si! Ya recordaba por qué no quería decir nada… desde que había comenzado a ''interesarse'' en la morena por la apuesta que habían hecho -_que por cierto, había sido idea del pelirrojo_- no dejaba de molestarlo y meterse en el medio

-Sí –le respondió secamente –. Ahora, querido hermano… podrías por favor retirarte de mi habitación y dejarme dormir… muchas gracias –finalizo el ojiverde sarcásticamente para luego volver a acostarse y taparse cabeza y todo con las frazadas dando por finalizado el tema.

-Buenas noches –dijo simplemente el pelirrojo para luego marcharse del lugar

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado y ya todo el mundo en el colegio sabia de la relación entre Butch y Kaoru; y hablando de Kaoru, las amigas de esta no habían dejado de atosigarla con preguntas cuando se enteraron de la noticia el lunes al llegar al colegio -<em>cuando sorpresivamente para las tres amigas que iban juntas el moreno se acercó tomo de la cintura a la ojiverde y le planto un beso<em>.

Ahora mismo el moreno se hallaba en los vestuarios del colegio, había terminado su entrenamiento de futbol y se estaba preparando ya que iba a salir con Kaoru, seguramente ella ya lo estaría esperando en la cafetería. Estaba terminando de colocarse las zapatillas cuando sus dos hermanos ingresaron, sin embargo él no les prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿vas a salir con Kaoru? –le pregunto su rubio hermano, mientras junto a su hermano mayor veían al moreno

-Si –fue la escueta respuesta del joven, lo cierto era que no tenía intención de iniciar una conversación, ya que no quería hacer esperar demasiado a su chica, desde el primer día de su noviazgo en la playa ya no habían podido tener una cita decente y por eso esperaba cambiarlo ese día. Y no quería perder el tiempo

-Ah… entonces ya vas a terminar con ella –continuo el rubio tranquilamente

-¿Qué? –dijo el moreno deteniéndose y ahora si prestándole atención a sus hermanos, que se mostraban tranquilos, o por lo menos el rubio, Brick estaba totalmente serio hasta parecía un poco enojado–. ¿Por qué haría eso? –volvió a preguntar levantándose de su sitio algo confundido

-Por la apuesta ¿Por qué más? –Le contesto Boomer un tanto extrañado, miro al pelirrojo y este solo se encogió de hombros –. Hoy ya se cumplieron las dos semanas que habíamos acordado. Supongo que ganaste –dijo en un tono algo derrotado, la verdad es que no esperaba que su moreno hermano lo consiguiera; en primer lugar porque este no salía con una misma chica por más de dos días y segundo porque si bien no conocía muy bien a la joven morena había estado seguro que esta no caería ante él. Lamentablemente para él y Brick, Butch había ganado por lo cual ahora tendrían que estar a su entera disposición, además de perder parte de su mesada.

-Ah… la apuesta… claro –dijo el moreno en un tono apenas audible, desde el momento en que había iniciado su relación oficial con la morena no había vuelto a pensar en esa bendita apuesta, a decir verdad desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Kaoru en verdad le gustaba no había vuelto a pensar en eso, hasta ahora que sus hermanos venían a recordarle como y porque había empezado todo y cierto era que no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada esa idea, sin embargo de no ser así tal vez ahora mismo no estaría saliendo con ella y por consiguiente no sabría lo maravilloso que se sentía estar así con alguien–. Eh…

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto su hermano mayor al notarlo un tanto nervioso

-Eh… yo… chicos –comenzó diciendo un tanto nervioso–. Verán, no sé como pero… no quiero terminar con ella –les dijo de una vez mirando a ambos

-¿Por qué? No me digas que quieres una re-apuesta; porque desde ya te digo que no acepto –le dijo Boomer

-No, yo…

-Te gusta en serio ¿Verdad? –le dijo su hermano mayor, mirándole fijamente a los ojos ante la sorprendida mirada del ojiazul.

-¿Es cierto? –Pregunto luego el joven rubio luego de fijar nuevamente su vista hacia Butch al no escuchar una negativa ni nada de este–. Es cierto –termino por contestarse el mismo–. La verdad, jamás creí que este día llegaría

-Sí, y por eso creo que podríamos anular esa apuesta, me hubiera encantado tenerlos sirviéndome pero… no me sentiría bien, no con ella –les dijo el ojiverde ante la sorpresa de ambos hermanos, al parecer el amor había cambiado totalmente al moreno

-Por mi está bien –le contesto Bommer, feliz de no tener que hacerle de mucama a su hermano–. Bueno… nos vemos luego –se despidió el joven

-Felicidades… supongo –le dijo Brick con una media sonrisa, estaba contento de que al fin el cabeza dura de su hermano haya admitido que en verdad sentía algo por Kaoru. Le agradaba eso, además del hecho de que su hermano haya decidido suspender esa apuesta; Kaoru era una buena chica, la quería como a una hermana pequeña y desde que todo empezó no dejada de sentirse culpable, sin embargo ahora saber que su hermano la quería como ella se lo merecía lo ponía muy contento

-Gracias… y me gustaría seguir charlando contigo pero alguien me espera –le dijo Butch

-Claro… hasta luego.

Así es como cada uno se fue por su lado, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo :3_

_Ok… como verán este capítulo fue un tanto… ¿raro? Se podría decir que me enfoque demasiado en Brick, pero bueno de alguna manera quería dejarles claro del porqué de sus ''actitudes'' _

_En fin hasta la próxima._

_Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews… _

_¡Muchos Bss y Abrazos!_

_Bel._


	10. Chapter 10

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Diez<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kaoru se encontraba en la cafetería a la espera de su novio, aun no podía creer que ella y Butch en verdad estuvieran saliendo, es decir, hace hasta un mes más o menos lo ''<em>odiaba<em>'' aunque tal vez ahora se daba cuenta que no lo odiaba, sino lo que detestaba era su actitud y el hecho de que a lo mejor siempre le gusto y el por supuesto jamás se volteó a mirarla siquiera un minuto, siempre acompañado de una chica diferente.

Cada vez que recordaba cómo comenzó todo no podía evitar reírse y a la vez preguntarse por qué… es decir, desde que conocía al moreno este jamás le había dedicado más de una mirada y luego… en fin no quería pensar en eso, ahora estaba contenta y feliz con él y no quería echar a perder todo por sus estúpidas dudas, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué importaba?

Ella estaba mirando por la ventana, cuando sintió a alguien sentarse en frente suyo, giro rápidamente la cabeza con la intención de ver a su novio ya allí ubicado, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa cuando la persona que se encontraba mirándola en ese instante no el chico de verde mirada, sino la insoportable, pesada y caprichosa de Himeko Shirogane que la miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa en su pecoso rostro, como si se estuviera riendo de ella.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto de manera defensiva.

-Nada… solo que… me causas tanta ternura –le contesto con una sonrisa sínica.

-Mira, si no tienes nada importante que decir, te puedes retirar. Que estoy esperando a alguien ¿Ok? –le dijo la morena con toda la paciencia del mundo, ya que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era abalanzarse contra esa arpía que al parecer molestarla a ella y a sus amigas era su deporte favorito.

-De hecho si, si tengo algo importante que decirte –le contesto está muy tranquila, sin inmutarse siquiera del tono de amenaza que había utilizado la ojiverde anteriormente.

-Bueno pero a mí no me interesa, así que te puedes retirar –le dijo nuevamente la morena, dejando claro que no le interesaba ni una sola palabra que esta le dijera; un momento después al ver que la víbora no tenía intención alguna de marcharse, de hecho continuaba con su estúpida sonrisita grabada en su rostro; lanzo un fuerte suspiro y se dispuso a levantarse ella.

-Se trata de Butch –le dijo Shirogane, logrando la atención de esta y haciendo que la joven volviera a su lugar y la mirara con algo de intriga–. Veo que ahora tengo tu atención.

-Mira… estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpearte, así que _habla ahora o calla para siempre _–dijo la morena lo más tranquila posible.

-Ok… si tanto insistes –comento sínicamente la pecosa–. Butch Him está contigo solo por una apuesta –le dijo de una vez

-Es una broma ¿verdad? –le respondió Kaoru medio sonriendo, no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que esta le había dicho, la conocía perfectamente para saber qué haría cualquier cosa con tal de joderles la existencia, tanto a ella como a Miyako y Momoko, en especial a esta última, fue así prácticamente desde que se conocieron–. Si crees que voy a caer en tu jueguito, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada.

-Si no me quieres creer es tu problema, pero lo que te digo es cierto –comento tranquilamente mirando a la joven que se hallaba en frente suyo–. Yo misma lo escuche, cuando hablaba con sus hermanos; solo está jugando contigo o mejor dicho ya jugo, ya que si no escuche mal hoy se cumplía el trato –continúo diciendo con una sonrisa cada vez más grande en su rostro, al notar que su acompañante se quedaba sin habla–. Igual… no te sientas mal, era algo obvio que Butch no podría estar contigo de verdad, es decir, mírate solo eres... una marimacha, mal hablada y sin gracia, raro seria que alguien en verdad se fijara en ti –termino de decirle maliciosamente.

-No te creo –dijo simplemente la morena, negando varias veces su cabeza, intentando deshacerse de lo dicho por Himeko.

-Oh… vamos Kaoru, eres inteligente; ¿O qué? No me vas a decir que ese interés de Butch por ti de un día para el otro, es porque se dio cuenta como por arte de magia de lo maravillosa que eres –le dijo en un tono burlón y sarcástico, definitivamente Shirogane estaba disfrutando este momento, humillar a una de sus más grandes enemigas en el colegio era grandioso, aunque lo sería más si hubiera un poco de público, pero bueno… algo es algo.

-No, definitivamente, no voy a caer en tu trampa –se negó nuevamente, más a ella misma que a su acompañante

-Bien, allá tú; aunque si quieres se lo puedes preguntar tu misma, estoy segura que no te lo a poder negar si le dices que tú misma los escuchaste hablar hace un momento en los vestuarios –le comento ella, aun con su semblante tranquilo, para luego levantarse de su sitio–. Luego me cuentas como te fue ¿Sí? Bye Sweetie –se despidió

La morena se quedó en su sitio en completo silencio, no quería creer nada de lo que Himeko le había dicho, sin embargo parecía tan segura con sus palabras y mucho más con lo que le dijo al último _¿preguntarle a él? _Se atrevería a preguntarle…

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien se iba acercando a ella sino hasta que este estuvo cerca suyo.

-¿Quién soy? –le preguntaron cerca de su oído, tapándole los ojos con las manos, sin embargo ella ni siquiera se inmuto y solo atino a intentar destaparse los ojos–. Hey… ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –negó la morena en cuanto fijo sus ojos en Butch, que la mirada un tanto confundido por su actitud.

-Ok… ¿Vamos? –le pregunto mirándola fijamente, la notaba algo extraña, más le restó importancia, seguramente estaba algo cansada, además de que la dejo bastante rato esperándolo; así que tomándole de la mano ambos salieron de la cafetería; cuando ya estaban fuera de la institución Kaoru se paró en seco, haciendo que el ojiverde volteara a verla confundido.

-Mi amor que…

-Butch –lo interrumpió ella, no quería, sin embargo por más que deseaba las palabras dichas por Shirogane no la dejaban en paz–. Vos…

-¿Sí? –la apremio él, al notar que ella se había quedado callada

-Todo fue una apuesta ¿verdad? –le dijo de una mirándolo a los ojos y manteniendo una postura tranquila

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto el de vuelta, no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco, no podía creer que ella supiera algo de esa bendita apuesta que había hecho con sus hermano y que sea dicho de paso el acababa de anular. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera algo? Ellos jamás habían vuelto a hablar de eso en el colegio, excepto… hoy. ¿Sería que ella acaso… los había escuchado?

-Los escuche… –ya está, lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás. Si se lo negaba tendría que ir a darle una buena paliza a Himeko por hacerla dudar; y si resultaba lo contrario… le daría una paliza por chismosa–. Hace un rato… en los vestuarios –continuo diciéndole, ahora con la vista fija en el suelo al notar que contrario a lo esperaba o deseaba Butch le esquivo la mirada y solo se quedó en silencio; lo cual significaba que la pecosa odiosa, tenía razón y ella no fue más que un juego para él–. El que calla otorga –comento tranquilamente, para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse.

-Yo… te puedo explicar –le dijo rápidamente tomándola del brazo para evitar que se valla.

-No hay nada que explicar –le contesto la morena sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo–. Tú apostaste con tus hermanos, a que saldría contigo y yo como una tonta caí –siguió diciéndole con un tono serio e imperturbable–. Igual tengo entendido que ganaste, así que… felicidades –finalizo, soltándose del agarre del chico e irse rápidamente, estaba segura que si continuaba un segundo más allí con él, no aguantaría y se echaría a llorar, algo que sin duda no se podía permitir -_por lo menos, no delante de él_-.

Butch solo se quedó allí, parado; Cómo podía ser que, de estar todo estupendamente bien ahora estaba todo más que mal. Pero él sabía quiénes eran los culpables; si sus tontos hermanos no se hubieran aparecido a comentar lo de esa estúpida apuesta, ahora mismo estaría de lo más feliz con Kaoru. ¿A quién engañaba? Todo fue su culpa; el joven ojiverde lanzo un largo suspiro y se encamino hacia su hogar, tendría que pensar en algo para recuperar a la chica, sin embargo estaba seguro que ahora mismo no lo querría ver ni en pintura, por esto esperaría hasta mañana, de paso le daría tiempo para pensar en un buen plan y quien no dice que sus hermano no le ayudarían un poco.

* * *

><p>Butch ingreso a su hogar azotando la puerta, decir que estaba molesto, enfadado, frustrado, triste, era realmente poco; durante todo el camino de regreso a su casa había <em>pensado una y mil ideas <em>para acercarse a Kaoru y poder hablar y explicarle todo, sin embargo las desechaba al instante ya que no lo convencían, conocía a esa chica y no cedería tan fácilmente.

El mayor de los hermanos era el único que estaba en casa, por lo cual en cuanto escuche tremendo portazo salió de la cocina que era donde se hallaba hacia la entrada del hogar y se sorprendió un poco al ver a su moreno hermano, este estaba con el ceño fruncido y parecía muy molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías dicho que saldrías con Kaoru –le dijo de una vez, logrando la atención del ojiverde que levanto la mirada algo sorprendido al notar que no se encontraba solo.

-Hubo un cambio de planes –le contesto brevemente.

-¿Seguro que solo es eso? –volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Kaoru termino conmigo… bueno en realidad no me dijo textualmente que terminábamos, pero creo que si –le termino de confesar con un gran suspiro, para luego ir a sentarse al sofá del living.

-¿Por qué lo dices? A lo mejor está un poco molesta pero se le pasa enseguida, ya conoces a las chicas, hacen drama por todo –intento animarlo un poco, aunque conociendo a Kaoru de sobra sabía que no se trataba de alguna tontería, conocía a la joven morena y esa no era como _todas _las chicas, sin embargo como hermano tenía que apoyar a Butch.

-Ojala fuera eso –le contesto, y al sentir la mirada rubí puesta en el esperando a que continuase, así lo hizo–. Escucho lo que hablamos hoy… ya sabes lo de la apuesta.

-Ohh…

-Sí, oh…

-Pero… tú la anulaste.

-No importa eso, todo empezó por esa bendita apuesta y por eso todo está mal –respondió el moreno nuevamente.

-Bueno, no te precipites, espera hasta mañana que se calmen un poco las cosas y hablas con ella, estoy seguro que todo se va a arreglar –le dijo convencido Brick, sin embargo el ojiverde negó enseguida.

-Ya pensé en eso y… conoces a Kaoru tanto como yo, ella no me va a escuchar.

-Y si… ¿yo hablo con ella?

-Sabe que hice esa apuesta contigo y Boomer, ¿Qué te hace pensar que si va a querer hablar contigo? –le refuto nuevamente.

-Bueno… no se pierde nada con intentar; mañana hablare con ella. No te preocupes toso se va a arreglar.

-Gracias hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo :3_

_Ok…ya está, Kaoru se enteró de toda la verdad, honestamente tenía muchas ideas para este momento, sin embargo esta fue la que más me convenció -espero que a ustedes también-_

_Como ya supongo notaran se acerca el final _

_En fin no vemos en el próximo cap. Bye_

_._

_Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews… _

_¡Muchos Bss y Abrazos!_

_Bel._


	11. Chapter 11

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Once<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kaoru, como casi siempre fue la primera en salir de la clase en cuanto sonó el timbre de salida, en primer lugar porque quería regresar rápido a casa y de paso evitar a sus amigas, y porque negarlo también al desgraciado de Butch; desde ayer que llego a su casa estuvo meditando seriamente el hecho de no regresar más a clase para no verlo y ya lo había decidido, sin embargo lo pensó mejor, ella no era como todas esas chicas tontas que porque un chico las engaña es el fin del mundo, si, se enamoró y estaba completamente segura que le sería muy difícil olvidarlo y más teniendo que verlo todo los días en el colegio, pero ella no era ninguna debilucha que se cae por la primera piedra que se cruza en su camino, Kaoru lograría olvidarlo , aunque por el momento sea lo mejor evitarlo y no verle la cara.<p>

Luego estaban Momoko y Miyako; esa mañana llegaron tan efusivas como siempre, sin embargo sus expresiones cambiaron drásticamente en cuanto pasaron cerca de los hermanos Him y la morena ni siquiera volteo para mirarlos, las chicas inmediatamente la miraron con algo de intriga y antes de que le preguntaran algo, ella se adelantó.

-_Butch y yo terminamos. Punto_ –dijo en un tono firme y neutro, como si no le importara absolutamente nada ese hecho, y sin más continuo su camino sin dejar lugar a otras cuestiones que sus amigas por supuesto querrían saber.

Y allí estaba, prácticamente huyendo; porque en ese grupo también se encontraba Himeko, que al notar que habían terminado -_como ya todo el colegio_- cada vez que le dedico una mirada no quitaba esa… _cínica y horrible _sonrisa de su feo rostro, estaba disfrutando haber tenido la razón; aunque a ella tampoco se lo haría notar.

Ya estaba por llegar a su casa cuando una mano intrusa la tomo del brazo, haciendo que se girase para ver quien se había atrevido a agarrarla asi, y lo único que vio fue a un chico mirando el suelo con su mano libre apoyada en su rodilla. Al parecer había corrido mucho.

-Qué bueno que te alcance. Necesito hablar contigo –le dijo el joven ahora un poco más tranquilo, poniéndose derecho y fijar su vista en la joven morena en frente suyo.

-Pues que mal Brick, porque yo no tengo nada de qué hablar, ni contigo ni con nadie –le contesto y sin más estaba dispuesta a pegar media vuelta y continuar con su camino, sin embargo el pelirrojo no se lo permito.

-Vamos Kaoru, es importante –le dijo el pelirrojo algo cansado, no solo por el hecho de la carrera que había dado sino también por lo terca que era su amiga.

-¿Sabes lo que es importante? Llegar a casa y echarme una siesta –contesto esta con una sonrisa algo irónica.

-Está bien, entonces… seré breve –hablo nuevamente el ojirrojo mirándola fijamente y muy serio, intimidando si se puede un poquito a la morena, que claro esta no se lo dejo notar.

-Ok… ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto finalmente la joven, lo cierto era que no quería hablar ni tampoco verlo a él; desde su punto de vista, Brick había jugado con ella tanto como Butch, se suponía que era su mejor amigo.

-Escucha, no voy a intentar justificar a mi hermano, solo que es necesario que escuches la historia completa de… como fueron las cosas.

-No sé qué es lo que quieras contarme pero como le dije a… tu hermano, para mí todo está clarísimo; ustedes hicieron una apuesta a mi costa y listo –respondió la ojiverde muy tranquila fijando sus ojos en los de su acompañante, logrando que ahora sea esté el que intimidara un poco.

-Si tienes razón pero…

-¿Pero qué? –lo corto ella enarcando una ceja.

-Pero… –comenzó a decir el muchacho un tanto nervioso, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que en esos momentos su morena amiga lo asustaba un poco en esos momentos–. Pero luego todo cambio, Butch en verdad se enamoró de ti; justamente ayer nos dijo que para él esa apuesta ya no valía la pena, que en verdad te quiere y ahora está realmente mal –termino de decirle el pelirrojo, tomando ambas manos de la muchacha–. Yo… lo siento, de alguna manera gran parte de esto es por mi culpa –finalizo el chico en un tono más lastimoso, si se podía.

-Adiós –le contesto la morena simplemente mientras le daba la espalda y continuaba con su camino; muy en el fondo de su ser creía en lo que Brick acababa de decirle, ya que esas miradas, sonrisas y caricias que el ojiverde le hubo regalado el corto tiempo de ''relación'' no eran fingidas, al menos las sentía verdaderas o… tal vez solo se estaba cegando por el amor y era o que quería creer. Estaba realmente confundida, no sabía qué hacer, que pensar… definitivamente enamorarse era lo peor que a uno le podía pasar, a uno lo volvía débil y ella odiaba ser, parecer o sentirse débil, sin embargo al mismo tiempo podía lograr todo lo contrario. Que contradicción más horrible.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado el moreno se encontraba en su habitación, más precisamente en su cama con la mirada en el techo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo y es que si bien el se hallaba allí, su mente estaba años luz de ese sitio; el joven pensaba, re pensaba y volvía a pensar en lo que podía hacer para convencer a Kaoru que en verdad la quería, sin embargo nunca llegaba a ningún lado y ya se estaba frustrando, pero es que lo que sentía por ella nunca lo había sentido antes y deseaba con toda su alma mantenerlo para siempre.<p>

-¡Hey! –el joven se sobresaltó y se levantó de su sitio en cuanto un grito acompañado de una almohada llego a su rostro, para luego mirar al artificie de esto; apoyado en la puerta de su habitación con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, se encontraba su hermano mayor.

-No me digas nada; por lo que veo… o no te escucho, o bien no te creyó –le dijo mientras volvía a su anterior posición.

-Tal vez… pero ahora eres tu quien tiene que hablar con ella.

-No me va a escuchar, me odia –le contesto el ojiverde a su hermano negando con la cabeza.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes –respondió el pelirrojo con su semblante serio–. No seas cobarde y hazlo. No pierdes nada con intentarlo ¿no crees?

-No pierdo nada –repitió Butch en un susurro para sí mismo, mientras asentía.

* * *

><p>Cerca de allí, más precisamente en el parque de la ciudad se encontraba una joven pareja, el con el rostro serio y algo culpable y ella preocupada, ya que desde que se encontraron él no le había dedicado más que un breve saludo y eso la ponía un poquito nerviosa.<p>

-Boomer, que… –comenzó a decir la rubia jovencita.

-Solo un momento más –la interrumpió el todavía sin mirarla.

-Hola –dijo una tercera voz un momento después, mirando alternativamente a la pareja, para finalmente fijarla en el muchacho–. ¿Boomer, para que querías verme?

-Bueno, es que yo… quería hablar con las dos, porque…

-¿Qué? Me vas a dejar por Momoko ¿Es eso? –lo interrumpió la rubia, ya a punto del llanto.

-¿Qué? No –se apuró a negar el rubio a su reciente novia, quien inmediatamente e tranquilizo y les dedico una disculpa a ambos–. Lo que les quería decir es sobre Butch y Kaoru.

-¿Tu sabes porque terminaron? –pregunto la pelirroja; tanto ella como Miyako estaban preocupadas por su amiga y no sabían que hacer, ya que esta no les quiso contar nada al respecto haciendo parecer que no le importaba nada, sin embargo ambas las conocían y sabían que detrás de esa fachada y fuerte se ocultaba una chica dulce y sensible que también sufría.

-Sí, fue por… –Boomer no estaba seguro de que lo que iba a hacer sea lo más correcto o prudente, pero lo cierto era que veía a su moreno hermano y de alguna manera quería ayudarlo, ya que sabía cómo se sentía, él también estaba enamorado, aunque por otro lado era consciente de que tal vez las dos chicas que ahí estaban con él se le abalanzaran, sin embargo tenía que correr el riesgo–. Eh… Butch empezó a salir con Kaoru por una apuesta –dijo rápidamente, sin embargo las dos jóvenes fueron capaces de entender todo a la perfección.

-¿Qué? –gritaron ambas jóvenes y como el rubio lo había predicho las dos se abalanzaron sobre él, haciendo que este cayera al suelo y cada una apreso con una mano un brazo y con la otra hacían presión en el pecho para que no se levantaran; tanto la rubia como la pelirroja echaban chispas de los ojos por lo cual el ojiazul no pudo más que cerrar los propios, algo -_para que negarlo_- asustado.

-Pero luego se enamoró de verdad. Lo juro –medio grito el joven, aun con los ojos muy bien cerrados.

Las chicas se miraron y luego se levantaron, el chico al sentir esto abrió primero un ojo y al ver que las chicas se encontraban ''_tranquilas_'' se fue levantando de a poco.

-Empieza a contarnos todo, desde el principio –le dijo la pelirroja.

-Eh… bueno… los tres hicimos una apuesta a que Butch no sería capaz de estar con ella por una cuantas semanas; ustedes ya saben cómo es mi hermano siempre… –estaba diciendo, más al ver el ceño fruncido de ambas jóvenes se detuvo y retomo la historia–. Ok… la cuestión es que, el en verdad se enamoró de ella y anulo esa apuesta, pero no sé cómo fue pero Kaoru se enteró y pues, bueno.

-Cómo podemos estar seguras que el de verdad la quiere, después de lo que se atrevió a hacer –tomo la palabra la ojirrosa, todavía algo enfadada, al contrario de la rubia que ahora había suavizado su semblante.

-Solo puedo decirles, que es la verdad –le respondió terriblemente serio y firme, como pocas veces se lo veía–. Conozco a mi hermano, él puede ser un idiota, creído, mujeriego, egoísta, tonto, malvado y muchas otras cosas más, pero se cuándo dice la verdad y realmente quiere mucho a Kaoru –termino de decir el rubio mirando a ambas jóvenes; estas por su parte estaban un poco sorprendidas por la manera tan peculiar de defender a su hermano.

-Ok… supongamos que le creemos ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… si ustedes hablan con Kaoru y la convencen de que hable con el…

-Está bien –contesto la pelirroja, la rubia asintió estando de acuerdo–. Pero no te prometemos nada.

-Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo Capitulo :3_

_Antes que todo les quiero pedir disculpa por la tardanza, pero entre la Uni, trabajos, además de un bloqueo que tuve para poder escribir (falta de inspiración ), bueno me colgué un poco y no pude actualizar como me hubiera gustado._

_En fin estoy aquí de vuelta y esta vez espero poder actualizar pronto._

_Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews… _

_¡Muchos Bss y Abrazos!_

_Bel._


	12. Chapter 12

_**H**__ola aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Como siempre las PPG Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Doce<strong>_

* * *

><p>El fin de semana había pasado y tuvieron que regresar al colegio. En la hora del recreo fue cuando, por fin Momoko y Miyako, pudieron tomar a su amiga y poder charlar con ella, así es como las tres se encontraban todavía en el salón de clase; cuando finalmente la última persona salió, la pelirroja tomo la palabra.<p>

-Boomer nos contó todo.

-Así que el cretino N° 3 les dijo –le contesto medio sonriendo con un tono un tanto burlón, sin embargo por dentro era todo lo contrario, aunque claro está… que eso no se los haría saber a nadie, odiaba que sientan lastima o algún tipo de compasión por ella y eso incluía a sus amigas.

-Ellos están arrepentidos… los tres –hablo esta vez la rubia, aunque por dentro sabía que eso no haría sentir mejor a la morena; si ella estuviera en su lugar seguramente todavía estaría escondida en un rincón de su casa llorando pero no Kaoru, ella era fuerte y aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro ella saldría y mostraría su mejor cara.

-Y eso a mí me interesa por qué… –respondió la ojiverde, sin interesarle en verdad.

-De verdad Kaoru… Butch se comportó como un tarado, idiota, imbécil y un millón de cosas más, pero está arrepentido y te quiere de verdad –le dijo esta vez la pelirroja–. Si tú misma lo viste, él está… NO es el.

-¿Por qué no lo perdonas? Si también lo quieres -hablo la ojiazul en un tono un poco bajo, acercándose a su amiga –. Porque lo quieres y no intentes negarlo.

-Por esa misma razón –contesto la morena en medio de un suspiro y evitando la mirada de sus amigas –. Lo quiero tanto que… Darte cuenta que eras un simple juego para la persona que quieres.

-Pero, él te quiere de verdad –la interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Tal vez ahora, no lose… pero al inicio de todo no era así –le respondió la ojiverde tratando de contener sus lágrimas, hablar de esto no le gustaba para nada –. Si Butch no hubiese hecho esa apuesta con sus hermanos… jamás se hubiera fijado en mí, en primer lugar.

-Pero también tienes que pensar que… si no hubiera sido por eso, ustedes jamás se hubieran enamorado –dijo la ojirrosa… mirando e lado bueno de las cosas.

-Eso es lo de menos –le restó importancia Kaoru con el ceño fruncido, como era posible que sus amigas pretendieran que se olvide de todo así como así; podía ser fuerte y valiente pero tampoco era de piedra.

-¿Cómo que lo de menos? ¡Kaoru…! –Le estaba por reclamar nuevamente Momoko algo enfadada por restarle así de importancia al amor que tan hermoso y maravilloso era –según ella.

-Lo que en verdad importa es como inicio todo –interrumpió la morena ahora más enfadada con las dos chicas que se encontraban frente a ella –. La realidad aquí… es que fui un simple juego para él; y tal vez si, si se "enamoro" de mi… pero también pudo a ver ocurrido lo contrario, que continúe con su estúpido juego y dejarme; y lo peor de todo es que en los dos casos yo hubiera terminado igual porque… lo cierto es que Butch me gusto siempre –explico la joven, cada vez con un tono de voz más bajo, para después caminar presurosa hacia la salida del salón –. Y ahora déjenme en paz ¿quieren?

-Supongo que ese es el final –dijo la pelirroja con un tono algo lastimero, se sentía algo mal por cómo le hablo a su amiga… a veces olvidaba que detrás de toda esa fachada también se encontraba una chica, con sentimientos como todas.

-Esperemos que no sea así –contesto la rubia a su lado –. Estoy segura que cuando los dos hablen… se solucionen las cosas, al menos un poco.

* * *

><p>A la salida del colegio se encontraban ambos pelirrojos juntos mientras observaban a la pareja rubia que hacia un momento se habían despedido.<p>

Los cuatro chicos se habían reunido y hablado acerca de lo que sucedía con respecto a Butch y Kaoru, llegando a la conclusión -para disgusto de Momoko y Boomer- en que no tenían nada por hacer sino más que esperar.

-Ahmm… entonces… creo que ya… me voy –dijo la pelirroja para romper el silencio que se había creado desde que se hubieran quedado solos.

-Te acompaño –le contesto el muchacho un tanto despreocupado, logrando que a la joven por poco y le de un paro al corazón además de estar a punto de pegar un grito de emoción porque él lo haya propuesto y no ella.

-Claro… gracias –contesto después de tranquilizarse un poco antes de que el chico cambiase de opinión y la dejase ahí sola.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta que llegaron a la casa de la joven, en el camino habían conversaron de cosas triviales o mejor dicho el chico hablaba ya que la oijirosa debido al nerviosismo no contestaba más que con monosílabos, para desconcierto de Brick que si bien no conocía muy bien a la chica, la conocía lo suficiente para saber al igual que todos que Momoko era de esas jóvenes que hablaba hasta por los codos y nos es que le disgustara eso, de hecho el creía que ese era su encanto y le gustaba.

-Bien… llegamos –le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica mientras se volteaba a verla, mientras ella tenía la mirada en el suelo como la había mantenido durante casi todo el camino.

-Si… gracias por acompañarme Brick –dijo la joven en un tono apenas audible, levantando por fin la mirada para posarla en los rojos ojos de su acompañante.

-De nada –respondió el despreocupadamente, haciendo que la chica asintiera mientras bajaba nuevamente su mirada.

-Bueno… nos vemos –dijo ella luego de un breve silencio y se giró un poco dispuesta a ingresar a su casa, sin embargo no pudo continuar mucho ya que inesperadamente para ella él la detuvo tomando su mano y ahí estaba de nuevo cerca de un paro cardiaco, dos veces en un día era demasiado; y si creía que no podría más estaba totalmente equivocada ya que ante todo pronóstico él la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Nos vemos Momoko –le dijo luego para dar media vuelta y marcharse del lugar caminando despreocupadamente, dejando a la pelirroja sin habla.

Momoko no supo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvo allí parada en frente de su casa mirando a la nada en particular sino hasta que alguien la empujo de sus hombros hasta que salió de su ensimismamiento, tomándola por sorpresa y asustándola un poco.

-¿Qué… que pasa? –dijo volviendo en sí, para luego fijar la vista en la persona que se encontraba en frente suyo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, nada más y nada menos que su "querida hermanita" -entiéndase el sarcasmo.

-Pasa que te quedaste ahí parada como tonta… aunque eso no es ninguna novedad –contesto su hermana Kuriko sin borrar su sonrisa, como le encantaba molestarla.

-Solo cállate… estoy de buen humor y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a arruinar –le contesto la mayor con una sonrisa para luego ingresar a su casa sin borrar su sonrisa, desconcertando por completo a la menor que esperaba que Momoko ingresara dándole gritos como siempre.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde, Butch siguiendo sus instintos -o quien sabe que es lo que fue- se dirigió a la playa y como si se tratara de una especie de deja-vú ahí también se encontraba Kaoru, la vio de lejos y se fue a su encuentro sin saber muy bien que decir ni tampoco que esperar.<p>

-Hola –la saludo cuando estuvo cerca de ella; agradecido de que no se haya marchado en cuanto lo hubiera visto.

-Hola –contesto la joven ojiverde fijando su vista al mar; en cuanto se percató de su presencia estuvo tentada a pararse e irse, sin embargo era consiente que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él y no solo porque se lo prometió a sus amigas sino también por ella, por esto se mantuvo en sus sitio hasta que él se acercó.

-Kaoru… lo siento, en serio –comenzó a decir el joven en cuanto se hubo sentado al lado de la joven y permanecer un momento mirando hacia el mar sin saber cómo empezar –. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal… te lastime, pero de alguna manera sino hubiera sido así… no te hubiera conocido y… –continuo con un tono bajo y algo nervioso.

-Y no estaríamos aquí –lo interrumpió ella sin emoción alguna.

-Si… bueno –el ojiverde no estaba muy seguro sobre como continuar, Kaoru era una persona totalmente difícil sin embargo la amaba y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera con tal de que terminara por perdonarlo –. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdones? ¿Para estar juntos como tiene que ser? Solo dímelo y lo hare –continuo de repente, girándose hacia la joven, tomando su cara entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Nada –contesto ella bajando su mirada mientras se soltaba de su agarre. Butch solo la miro sin comprender del todo que es lo que quiso decir con eso.

-Kaoru… te quiero, te amo… lo sabes –dijo el chico aun con su mirada clavada en su acompañante –. Por favor… necesito que me digas que tengo que hacer.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que hacer nada –contesto ella mientras se paraba y tomaba sus cosas luego se paró frente a él -quien también se había levantado –. Escucha… todo lo que paso, aunque no lo creas me lastimo mucho… es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien y no fue precisamente como pensé que sería –continuo ella con un tono algo tranquilo y en cuanto vio que el chico tenía intenciones de decir algo sin embargo ella levanto su mano para que la dejase continuar –. Y entiendo perfectamente que si no hubieras hecho esa ridícula apuesta, no te hubiera llegado a conocer cómo te conozco y seguiría pensando que eres un idiota de lo peor y no solo un idiota como en realidad lo eres –ante esta afirmación el moreno no pudo más que dejar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa –. Pero… aun no estoy lista ni segura de solo dar vuelta a la página y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Supongo que está bien… tienes razón –dijo el ojiverde bajando la mirada brevemente –. Eso significa que algún día…

-Eso significa que necesito tiempo, necesito estar sola y pensar sin… presiones ni nada por el estilo y tal vez un día –lo interrumpió ella hablando despacio aunque muy claramente para que la entendiese perfectamente –. Quien sabe –termino de decir encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Podemos… empezar siendo amigos por lo menos? –le pregunto el antes de que la joven diera media vuelta y se retire.

-Supongo que… podríamos, si –contesto ella con una media sonrisa –. Nos vemos… amigo –se despidió la joven.

Butch se quedó allí un momento, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sabía perfectamente que Kaoru no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente pero al menos no lo alejo completamente de ella. Como dijo ella no era cuestión de dar vuelta a la página y ya sin embargo le permitió estar junto a ella… de a poco pero algo es algo y estaba seguro que algún día volverían a estar juntos y esta vez sin apuestas, ni mentiras de por medio -no es que fuese vanidoso… bueno en realidad si pero tratándose de Kaoru eso no servía de nada-. De igual manera confiaba en que algún día eso sucediera, solo tenía que tener algo de paciencia y esperar… esperarla a ella.

** ¿Fin?**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo y ultimo Capitulo :3_

_Primero que nada… siento mucho haberme tardado mucho __ . _

_De cualquier manera estoy muy feliz y agradecida por todo el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de la historia; como verán tal vez no sea el final que todas esperaban pero si el que más me convenció a mí, creo que iba a quedar algo forzado si volvían, por otro lado si la "continuaba" hasta que volvieran resultaría algo tedioso y aburrido, no sé si me entiendan _

_En fin, gracias por los Reviews y los Favs que me dieron en este primer Long-Fic… costo pero lo termine._

_¡Muchos Bss y Abrazos!_

_Bel._


End file.
